Her only escape (Traducción)
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Draco se encuentra con Hermione cinco años después de Hogwarts, y se da cuenta de que ella oculta un gran secreto y trata de ayudarla. Rated M por contenido sexual, violación y violencia, pero no por ninguno de los personajes principales. [Traducción Autorizada]
1. The outdoor Market

**¡Hola! La amable** ** _Cuteblndegoddess_** **me ha dado permiso para traducir todos sus dramiones completos, y como ahora estoy otra vez con clases y no sé si podré actualizar mis historias con mucha frecuencia he decidido empezar a traducir uno de sus long-fics.**

 **Tiene 17 capítulos, es rated M y no apta para sensibles. Trataré de actualizar semanalmente, aunque si la historia es bien recibida trataré de subir dos caps esta semana. Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo :)**

 **¡A leer!**

 _ **.- Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de HP es de J.K Rowling, la trama de esta historia es de Cuteblndegoddess yo solo la traduzco para que pueda llegar a más personas. -.**_

 **Capítulo 1: El mercado al aire libre.**

Había tormenta esa noche, Draco estaba tendido en su lujosa cama de ensueño. Estaba mirando fijamente al dosel negro de su cama, -perdido en su propio mundo cuando un búho empezó a picotear en el marco de su ventana.

 _Joder._ – Pensó. – _¿Qué pasa ahora?_

Se levantó para coger la carta siendo picoteado por el búho cuando le quito el papel de la pata. La abrió y la leyó;

 _Hola amor,_

 _espero verte pronto,_

 _te echo de menos,_

 _con amor, Pansy._

Lanzó la nota al fuego. Habían estado saliendo desde su tercer año en Hogwarts; se habían graduado hacia 5 años y se seguían viendo cada vez que podían. Ella era buena para follar, pero para nada más. Tenía la inteligencia de una piedra*. Se río para sus adentros al pensar eso. Se sentó en frente de la chimenea y se quedó mirando fijamente a las llamas. Sus ojos azules grisáceos ausentes mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Había pospuesto su matrimonio arreglado ya tres veces, poniendo todo tipo de excusas. Su padre había muerto en Azkaban y ahora solo eran su madre y él en esa gigante mansión. Y así era como a él le gustaba. Si tenía a Pansy viviendo ahí él estaría subiéndose por las paredes*. Suspiró pesadamente, mirando el reloj. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Mañana tendría que ir a Londres para hacerse cargo de unos asuntos. Odiaba ir al Londres Muggle, era una verdadera molestia. Pero necesitaba cosas, cosas como unos caros zapatos negros de cuero y algunos trajes de Armani. Amaba las cosas finas, lujosas, eso era algo innegable, pero desde que tenían un solo elfo domestico su madre insistía en hacer las cosas de la casa y que él era suficientemente mayor para ir a comprarse la ropa el solo. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, todavía sentado en la silla.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con rapidez y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días, madre. – Dijo secamente mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Has dormido bien? – Preguntó, sin levantar su mirada de El Profeta.

-Sí, gracias. – Mintió. Siempre tenía pesadillas y con suerte podía dormir 3 horas. Incluso con su padre muerto, las pesadillas de su padre golpeándolo atacaban su mente cuando descansaba.

-Bien. – Dijo, todavía leyendo. Ella no era exactamente el tipo de madre amorosa.

Rodó los ojos y cruzó las grandes puertas de madera hasta la entrada, donde estaba su coche. Había hablado con su madre para que le consiguiese un coche y le dejase ir a clases de conducir. Seguía usando magia si quería ir a un lugar rápidamente, pero como iba a ir al Londres Muggle quería llegar allí con glamour y estilo. Se puso al volante de un BMW negro y encendió el motor. El coche ronroneó suavemente al encenderse y antes de que él se diese cuenta ya estaba conduciendo con velocidad por la carretera desierta. No vivía mucha gente a su alrededor, y sin duda, ninguno de ellos conducía. Se sentía bien conducir con la capota bajada después de una tormenta. El viento del verano ondeaba su cabello rubio y corto mientras el aire fresco entraba en sus pulmones. Se sentía bien, yendo a 144 k/h por la carretera. Bajó la velocidad cuando llegó a zonas más pobladas, para no llamar la atención de muchos muggles. Cuando llegó a Londres las calles estaban desbordadas de muggles por lo que buscó un lugar para aparcar y así poder mirar las tiendas en esa increíble mañana veraniega. Fue por las calles laterales, yendo de tienda en tienda. Compró un traje azul celeste en la primera tienda; la chica de detrás del mostrador había dicho que hacía que sus ojos realmente destacasen. Le dedicó su encantadora y sensual sonrisa al estilo Malfoy y con rapidez fue atendido para pagar en caja, flirteando con ella mientras le cobraba.

Siempre había sido muy guapo, en su opinión, pero desde que se había graduado sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado dándole un aspecto más refinado. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado de manera casual haciendo que algunos mechones cayesen sobre su pálida cara. Medía 1'88 más o menos, su complexión era delgada y pesaba unos 72 kg. Tenía unos labios rosados y no muy finos que las chicas amaban y sus ojos de plata cambian de color según el estado de ánimo en el que se encontrara, o lo que llevara puesto. Él siempre estaba vestido para matar, aun cuando estaba de compras. Salió de la tienda con el número de teléfono de la chica, el cual de inmediato lo arrojó a la papelera. Obtener números o citas se había vuelto demasiado fácil; tarareaba para sí mismo cuando entró en la tienda de al lado.

Zapatos. Amaba los zapatos. De cuero y brillantes. Tenía más de cien pares. Y cuando vio los zapatos de cocodrilo marrón en la ventana, tenía que tenerlos. 20 minutos y 1.000 libras más tarde, salió, llevando sus tesoros. Los llevó a su coche y los guardó en el maletero. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a un mercado al aire libre, su estómago rugía al no haber desayunado de manera apropiada. Tal vez compraría una taza de café y un poco de fruta, y luego se sentaría en el banco del parque junto a la fuente y comería tranquilamente. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Se acercó a los diversos puestos y compró una naranja, un plátano y fresas. Estaba a punto de ir a la cafetería de la esquina cuando oyó algo familiar. Era débil, pero sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía.

-Gracias, tenga un buen día. Volveré la próxima semana. – Oyó decir a la voz femenina detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio la espalda de una mujer, con el pelo largo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo.

 _Me pareció oír... no importa._ \- Pensó. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que él.

-¡Ey! – Gritó. - Oye, tú... eh… - "Mierda ¿cómo se llamaba?- Uh... Granger. – Gritó tras la mujer. Ella se detuvo en seco y miró por encima del hombro. Su postura se relajó cuando se volvió hacia él.

-Hey, sabía que eras Granger. – Dijo jadeante cuando la alcanzó.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –Preguntó con una voz tranquila que no parecía pertenecerle a ella, o al menos no a la chica que solía conocer.

Él la miró -nunca había sido una gran belleza-, pero ahora se veía especialmente horrible. Estaba muy delgada, casi en los huesos. Algunos de sus cabellos, que se habían caído de su cola de caballo, cayeron en mechones lacios y largos alrededor de su cara. No llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje y vestía unos pantalones muy holgados. Llevaba una camiseta de gran tamaño que hizo a su delgadez aún más notable. Sus brazos estaban llenos de bolsas. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, moviendo su zapato de manera impaciente.

-Escuché tu voz y quería ver si eras tú. – Dijo rápidamente. – No veo a nadie del colegio desde hace mucho.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo con amargura. – Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Alguna vez te casaste con… ¿cómo se llamaba? – Preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación.

Miró su reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que irse.

-Uh, no gracias a Merlín.- Respondió. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te casaste con la comadreja?

-No, no veo a Harry o Ron desde hace mucho. O cualquier persona para ese entorno.

¿Era él, o algo no cuadraba ahí?

-Pero estoy casada. – Anunció, sosteniendo su mano izquierda para que pudiera ver el anillo adornado con diamantes diminutos.

\- Que bien. – Dijo, pero mientras sostenía su brazo, notó algo extraño en ella. Estaba cubierto de pequeños hematomas del tamaño de un dedo, hasta donde la manga estaba cubriendo. Cuando ella levantó el brazo, Draco pudo ver con más claridad las marcas, por lo que inclino un poco la cabeza al fijarse en ellas.

Los grandes ojos marrones de Hermione se estrecharon cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el chico hacía. Rápidamente quitó el brazo y tiró de las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Luchas contra trolls? - Bromeó.

-¿Perdona?

-Tu brazo, tiene algunos golpes. Pensé que hacías alguna actividad de riesgo o algo así. – Trató de echar un poco de luz sobre ese asunto embarazoso. Draco sonrió ampliamente.

-No, no lo hago. – Dijo ella secamente. – Ahora bien, si no te importa, voy a llegar tarde. Adiós. – Dijo antes de alejarse de él. Draco mirándola extrañado antes de que ella desapareciese entre la multitud.

Eso fue extraño -, pensó mientras se abría paso para ir a la cafetería. Compró un gran café para llevar. Su mente estaba solamente en ella, alejando los otros pensamientos. Ella se veía terrible. Como si un fuerte viento pudiera llevársela. Frágil. Esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. Se sentó allí, comiendo y bebiendo su café antes de regresar a su coche para el largo viaje a casa. Sabía que algo estaba mal con ella, y esa idea estaba metida en su mente como una plaga. No era más que Granger, una sangre sucia, haciendo cosas muggles, probablemente casada con uno. Pero había algo en ella, que lo estaba volviendo loco. Los moretones. Le recordaban a su padre. Pero solo estaba sacando conclusiones. No la conocía, ni nada acerca de su vida. Así que mientras conducía a casa, la alejó de sus pensamientos, y tarareaba alegremente.

A millas de distancia, Hermione se apresuraba para llegar a casa lo más rápido que podía. Tenía 10 minutos de retraso. El almuerzo tenía que estar en la mesa al mediodía. Y ya eran las 11:30. Se apresuró a hacer un poco de sopa y un bocadillo para cuando el apareciese en casa. Su marido trabajaba en el Callejón Diagon -era dueño de un boticario-, y cada almuerzo iba a comer con ella. Trabajó con rapidez y a las 11:59 todo estaba sobre la mesa, caliente y esperando. Exactamente a mediodía, un fuerte chasquido se oyó desde el salón de su pequeña casa.

-Querida. – Dijo el hombre alto, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

-Hola amor. – Saludó, sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Cómo fue el mercado? – Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Bien, cielo. El precio de las patatas subió. - Dijo ella, dejando de lado la charla con Malfoy.

-Que gente. – Dijo a la vez que probaba un bocado de su sándwich, y mirando por encima del papel.*

Comieron silencio como siempre. Y cuando hubo terminado, ella despejó la mesa y le sirvió una taza de café.

-Ahí tienes.- Dijo ella con dulzura.

-Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo.- Le dijo mirando el reloj. -Voy a estar en casa a las 5.

Le besó la mejilla de nuevo y con un pop, desapareció. Ella dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Almorzó sin ningún incidente, sin ningún golpe. Lavó los platos en silencio antes de comenzar con el resto de la limpieza.

Draco llegó a su casa en un corto período de tiempo. Tomó todas sus compras, sólo para notar un coche de color rosa en la entrada. Oh por Merlín, Pansy estaba aquí. Intentó colarse en silencio subiendo por las escaleras suavemente, pero ella debía tener un radar, porque tan pronto como su pie golpeó el último escalón, ella llegó corriendo, arrojando sus brazos sobre él y besándolo profundamente. Sin pensar, él la empujó y vio como ella caía al suelo de mármol negro. Pansy le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación antes de levantarse.

-Gracias por la cálida bienvenida, querido. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido como una niña.

-Lo siento, me sorprendiste. – Mintió. – Tengo que ir a dejar esto, ahora vuelvo.

Corrió por las escaleras a su amplia habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lanzando sus cosas en la cama, entró en su cuarto de baño y se echó agua fría en la cara. Esto es justo lo que no necesitaba hoy. Pansy. La tonta, frívola y cachonda de Pansy. Se miró en el espejo, su rostro estaba pálido con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos. Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco, y por lo general por la tarde era el momento perfecto. Se preguntó si Pansy vendría en busca de él mientras tomaba una siesta. Probablemente lo haría. Seguro que rompería la puerta y trataría de follar con él.

Se dejó caer en la cama junto a sus nuevas compras y respiró hondo varias veces. Su mente vagaba a Granger de nuevo. En realidad no sabía por qué, pero él había sentido algo, algo inesperado. Algo así como la apatía, pero no lo iba a admitir. Esos moretones. Los había conocido bien. Su padre siempre hacia disciplina con un bastón o con el puño. Moretones plagaron juventud. Su madre usualmente también estaba cubierta de ellos. Vivió esa situación todas las noches durante su infancia. Siempre terminaba con marcas, gritando y con contusiones frescas y rojas a la mañana siguiente. Trató de empujar los recuerdos del pasado para los rincones de su mente. Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó unos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio. Oh Merlín.

-Draco cariño, ¿estás bien? – Le susurró a través de la pesada puerta.

-Creo que estoy enfermo de algo de la comida rápida muggle que probé hoy. ¿Por qué no vuelves mañana a visitar?

 _O no,_ pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Quieres que sea tu enfermera, calabacita? – Preguntó ella con una voz aguda y femenina.

Se sentía como si fuera vomitar de verdad.

-No, tengo todo lo que necesito. – Fingió una voz débil. – Hasta mañana.

Oyó su como bajaba por las escaleras y sonrió para sus adentros. Otro día libre de Pansy. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Pero el sueño no vino a él. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre la cama, tratando de ponerse cómodo. Miró por la ventana a la izquierda de la cama; el cielo era de un gris nublado al igual que sus ojos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los moretones, una punzada de culpa llenó su corazón. ¿Por qué? En cinco años no le había dado ni un segundo de su tiempo, y ahora no podía dormir porque no paraba de pensar en ella. Había sido cruel en la escuela, pero los adolescentes nunca habían sido conocidos por su tacto. Al final concilió el sueño, con pensamientos sobre ella agitando su mente.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que esta historia os haya llamado la atención y que queráis seguirla :)**

 **Si veis alguna falta o tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en decirlo por los review :)**

 ***** ** _Tenía la inteligencia de una piedra:_** **en el texto original no sale piedra (stone) sino** ** _rug (_** **alfombra, manta, etc) pero como no veía muy normal poner:** ** _Tenía la inteligencia de una alfombra._** **Pues lo cambié por** ** _piedra,_** **que es una expresión más utilizada.**

 ***** ** _Estaría subiéndose por las paredes:_** **en el texto original sería:** ** _estar colgado del techo_** **; pero nunca he escuchado esa expresión en español la cambie a una más conocida y de mismo significado.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que añadáis a favoritos, alertas y dejéis review.**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Dejar REVIEWS y darle a Go!**


	2. Life at the Shanly's

**¡Hi! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta increíble historia. Estoy super feliz de que haya sido bien acogida y espero que cada vez más gente se anime a leerla.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Cynthia Mellark, Dousy Black, Duhkha, GabySJ, KillZoldyck, Lyade Snape de Black, LittleFemmeFatale, Majo16inu, , Natsumi no Chiharu, Noz (guest), Nuria16, Pauli Jean Malfoy, aniali1234, azu23blood, brenda p, gabrielafeltom15, hyugaharuka, lesiramuc, lunatico0030, nonaloka, xImpulse, SALESIA y Serena Princesita Hale por agregar a favoritos, alertas y/o dejar un review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, la trama de esta historia es de Cuteblndegoddess, yo solo soy la encargada de traducirla para que llegue a más gente.**_

 **Capítulo 2: La vida en la casa Shanly.**

Eran las 8:59* de la noche. La cena consistía en carne, patatas picadas, casera, judías verdes, pan y mantequilla. Estaba sentada en la mesa colocando los boles. La pequeña casa estaba inmaculada. Ninguna mancha en la mesa, o alguna miga en el suelo. Había abierto una botella de vino y lo había vertido en dos copas. Pero ella no tomó un sorbo hasta que él no lo hizo. Justo a las nueve de la noche, un pop sonó en la sala.

- _Oh, por favor que haya tenido un buen día._ – Pensó ella mordiendo su labio, nerviosa.

El hombre entró en la habitación y la abrazó cálidamente.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola querido, espero que hayas tenido un buen día. – Ella sonrió con dulzura y le tendió la copa de vino.

\- Fue perfecto. La cena se ve deliciosa como siempre. - Él tomó asiento en _su_ silla y le señaló su plato para que sirviese la comida. Ella le puso la comida. No era gordo, pero sí extremadamente fuerte. Alto, alrededor de 1'87 y 90 kg. Comió con ahínco y habló con ella sobre su día. Hermione comió dócilmente, picoteando la comida de su plato. Él siempre decía que ella comía demasiado por lo que ahora se dedicaba a comer pequeños trocitos. Manteniéndose delgada para él. Cuando él hablaba sobre trabajo ella sonreía y asentía, de acuerdo con todo lo que decía. Ella nunca daba su opinión. Cuando el terminó, Hermione limpió la mesa rápidamente y le sirvió un vaso de brandy. Él se fue a la sala de estar dejándola sola para que terminase de limpiar. Ella no se uniría a él hasta que los platos estuviesen lavados y secados, y las sobras fueran tiradas. _Él_ no comía sobras.

Veinte minutos después ella se sentó con él en el salón, en frente de un clamoroso fuego. Se quedó completamente callada mientras él la miraba fijamente haciendo que ella sonreír. Nunca haciendo notar que estaba muy lejos de sonreír de verdad. A las 10 exactamente subieron a prepararse para ir a dormir. Primero se ducharía él y luego ella. A las 11 ambos estaban en la cama, allí tuvieron sexo, ella gimiendo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería. A las 11:10 él ya estaba dormido, y ella era capaz de pensar libremente. Hermione pensó en su día, bastante ordinario exceptuando su encuentro con Malfoy. Ella sabía que se veía horrible, y él, bueno él se veía como un dios Griego. Él había mirado sus moretones con pena. Si él lo supiera, bueno seguramente ayudaría a ese bastardo a golpearla. Pero por alguna razón él se veía más amable, más maduro. Incluso le había sonreído. Eso la había hecho sentir increíblemente bien. Su marido, Steven, no le sonreía con sinceridad desde hace mucho. Lo había conocido hacía cuatro años, cuando estaba estudiando para sanadora. Se casaron un año después, al poco tiempo el empezó a insistir en que abandonase su sueño y que se convirtiera en ama de casa a tiempo completo. Cuando ella rechazó la idea él la golpeó hasta que la huella de su mano estaba cubriendo su cara. Hermione planeó abandonarlo esa misma noche pero él la había agarrado y la había lanzado por las escaleras del sótano dónde la encerró, sin varita, durante dos largos días. Cuando el finalmente abrió la puerta ella estaba sucia y hambrienta. Él sonrió y le permitió bañarse y vestirse con ropas limpias. Un momento después él le dio un horario. A las ocho el desayuno, a las dos la comida, a las nueve la cena y a las once sexo. Rutinario. Sin excepciones, no comida pre-cocinada. Todo desde cero, y no podía utilizar la magia para hacerlo. Steven se llevaba su varita al trabajo todos los días. Y así es como su vida había sido los últimos tres años. Él incluso le había obligado a parar de ver a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron. Habían pasado dos años y medio desde la última vez que había hablado con ellos. Harry le había enviado una carta mientras Steven estaba trabajando.

 _Hermione,_

 _¿Ha pasado algo? No hemos sabido nada de ti en años. Por favor contesta o iremos a hablar contigo en persona._

 _Con amor,_

 _Harry y Ron._

Antes de que pudiese echarla al fuego, Steven regresó a casa. Dijo que había sentido que algo malo pasaba. Le arrebató la carta de las manos. Su cara se volvió roja y empezó a temblar por la furia. Le lanzó un poco de pergamino en sus manos y la forzó a sentarse.

-Escribe. – Le dijo. Ella empezó a llorar. – Escribe lo que he dicho. – Sus ojos estaban negros por el cabreo y la ira.

-Harry y Ron no vengáis aquí. Soy una mujer adulta y yo decido con quien hablo. Por favor no me volváis a contactar. Estoy feliz aquí con mi marido y no os necesito. Gracias. Hermione Shanly. – Su voz estaba impregnada con odio mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-No los conoces…- Empezó ella, lo que fue respondido con una bofetada. Ella copió las palabras en el pergamino y lo envió de vuelta con el búho de Harry. Sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

-Nunca volverás a hablar con ellos. ¿Lo entiendes? – Preguntó, tocando su brazo de una manera amenazante.

-Sí. – Contestó débilmente.

Esa fue la última vez que habló con ellos. Malfoy era la primera y la única cara familiar que ella había visto desde hacía mucho. Hermione deseó que hubiese sido un amigo, pero él no había sido tan malo con ella, incluso trato de hacer una broma con las horribles marcas en su brazo. No sabía si él se habría dado cuenta de donde habían salido esas marcas, esperaba que no fuese así. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo él en el Londres Muggle, estaba cargando con una bolsa del mercado. ¿Se había detenido ahí? Ella incluso había deseado volver a encontrárselo otra vez algún día. Solamente para tener a alguien para hablar. Él era guapo, alto y rubio. Y sus ojos eran claros y brillantes. Sus labios rosas y gruesos curvados en una hermosa sonrisa. Sonrió para sus adentros, y se prometió regresar al mercado la próxima semana para ver si él estaba allí otra vez. Ese pensamiento alegre, incluso siendo él un Malfoy, la dejó caer en un profundo y pacifico sueño.

 **.-.**

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Wow, ¿de verdad había dormido tanto? Debía ser un récord, diecinueve horas de un tirón. Se estiró mientras se sentaba recto en la cama. Eran las nueve de la mañana. No hubo pesadillas, se sentía genial. Llamó al viejo elfo doméstico y le pidió que le trajese algo para desayunar. No tenía ganas de lidiar con su madre así que se quedaría a relajarse en su habitación con un buen libro y comiendo en paz. Diez minutos después el elfo regresó con una larga bandeja de plata llena de huevos, tostadas, fruta y café. Comió como si su vida dependiera de ello, llevaba sin comer desde la mañana anterior. Pensó en ella otra vez, brevemente. Ella le había dicho al vendedor del puesto de frutas que volvería la próxima semana. Por alguna razón desconocida quería volver a verla. Nunca la había odiado de verdad, pero tampoco es que él hubiera querido ser su amigo. Ellos simplemente pertenecían a grupos diferentes. Eran solo unos críos en el colegio, tenían amigos diferentes y vidas diferentes. Volvió a pensar en aquellas marcas. ¿Estaba siendo maltratada por su marido? ¿O ella era realmente patosa? Se convenció de que su interés por ella se debía al abuso que él sufrió en el pasado. Se prometió volver al mercado la próxima semana para ver si podía descubrir algo más.

La semana pasó lentamente, pero muy pronto él se encontraba conduciendo en dirección al Londres Muggle. Pensó que simplemente iría y se daría a dar una vuelta, comprar algunas cosas. Si la veía, él se tropezaría con ella casualmente y trataría de hablar con ella. No sabía porque esto era tan importante para él, pero lo era. Llegó y aparcó en el mismo sitio que la semana anterior. Se sentó en el mismo banco y observó a la gente más o menos una hora. Ninguna señal de ella. _Oh, bueno_ pensó, probablemente era mejor así. Él realmente no necesitaba toda esa carga emocional. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó su voz otra vez, flotando en el aire. Estaba parada delante del puesto de manzanas, mirándolas por encima y poniéndolas una por una en su cesta. Tenía la misma figura frágil pero esta vez su pelo estaba recogido en un moño suelto. Ella sonrió radiante a la señora del puesto antes de dirigirse a la parte de las verduras. Tomó esto como su oportunidad para seguirla despreocupadamente. Draco tomó varias verduras del puesto y pagó por ellas mientras la seguía. Entonces, ella paró en un puesto cerca del final de la fila. Esta era su oportunidad, pensó. Pasó con cierta rapidez a su lado, golpeándola suavemente en el hombro.

-Perdona. – Dijo. – No te había visto… ¿Granger? – Actuó sorprendido. – Increíble verte aquí.

Le sonrió, ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, una coincidencia. – Sus ojos marrones miraron la calle. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes elfos domésticos que compran por ti? – Preguntó ella con amargura.

-Solo uno, pero me gusta comprar frescos mis alimentos. Los elfos son horribles escogiendo manzanas y ese tipo de cosas.

-Humm… - Murmuró y se giró para mirar a las patatas.

-Así que, ¿cómo estás? – Dijo, tratando de comenzar una ligera conversación.

-Bien.

-¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? ¿Hablar de viejos tiempos? – Sonrió él.

-Lo siento, mi marido viene a comer a casa a mediodía. – Le respondió, cogiendo una bolsa de cebollas.

-Son las nueve de la mañana, tienes tiempo.

-No, gracias. – Dijo, dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

-Bien. – Le dijo secamente. – Te veré la próxima vez que traté de ser amable. – Y con eso se fue del mercado. Si ella estaba siendo maltratada era su puñetero problema, pensó. Él ya había terminado con eso.

Ella regresó a su coche desconcertada con lo que había pasado. Malfoy estaba ahí otra vez, en un mercado muggle. ¿A qué estaba jugando? La invitó a ella, una sangre sucia, a tomar un café con él. ¿Él podría tener un alma? No, imposible. Se sentó en su coche y se tomó unos minutos antes de que se fuera a casa.

Él condujo a ciento cuarenta y cuatro kilómetros por hora con el coche por la desierta carretera que daba a su casa. Estaba cabreado con la situación. Había tratado de ser amable, incluso sin saber por qué. Llegó a la casa y se encerró en su habitación donde empezó a pensar en el problema. Su enfado fue incrementado gracias a una nota de Pansy. _Mierda_ pensó. _Necesito terminar con esto ahora_ , tiró la nota al fuego y escribió una rápidamente preguntándole a la chica si podía venir en una hora. Iba a deshacerse de su problema, terminaría con ella de manera amable, pero si ella le molestaba no se haría cargo de sus palabras. Como la persona molesta que era, ella llegó temprano y entró al cuarto sin tocar. Pansy debía pensar que él la había llamado para un polvo rápido porque venía vestida de manera escandalosa, con una falda doce centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Una camiseta blanca con la mitad de los botones sin abrochar y un sujetador de encaje negro dejándose ver. Ella sonrió de manera –que ella consideraba- sensual y se tiró sobre la cama. Empezó a desabrocharse los botones que le quedaban cuando él paró.

-No hagas eso. – Dijo con una cara seria. La empujó fuera de la cama y la sentó en el sofá delante del fuego.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Preguntó ella en su irritante voz de pito. Entonces ella hizo una mueca con sus labios que a él le parecía molesta.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar. – Le dijo. Sus oscuros ojos brillaron en el fuego.

-¿Sobre qué, querido? ¿Planes de boda? – Le preguntó, animándose.

-No, definitivamente no. Creo que hemos alcanzado un punto en nuestra relación donde podemos hablar como dos adultos, ¿verdad? - Cuestionó el chico, tratando de suaviza el golpe.

-Por supuesto. – Le contestó ella, acariciando su pelo e inclinando su cabeza.

-Tengo que contarte algo. – Le dijo él, apartando su mano. Pansy parecía una animal herido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que deberíamos terminar. No quiero ser malo, o cruel, pero no te quiero. – Él vio en sus ojos como se trataba de calmar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó, a punto de llorar.

-Creo que deberíamos salir con otras personas. – Le respondió categóricamente.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho!? – Gimió. Las lágrimas cayendo libremente.

-No has hecho nada. – Le dijo. – Simplemente llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que se supone que deberíamos estar enamorados. Pero yo no lo estoy.

-Volveré cuando seas racional. – Pansy se levantó para irse.

-No, se acabó Pansy. He tratado de estar calmado en esto, pero hasta aquí. Fuera y vuelvas a venir.- Él se levantó y la empujó hasta la puerta antes de cerrarla en sus narices. La escuchó sollozar mientras salía corriendo de la mansión. Se sintió culpable, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿No? _Sí, tenía que hacerlo_ , pensó. Se tiró en su sofá y cogió una botella de un líquido rojizo. Whiskey de fuego. Se sirvió un vaso lleno y se lo bebió rápidamente. La ardiente sensación bajó por su garganta, quemándola en el proceso. Él no tenía intención de herir a Pansy, pero la verdad necesitaba ser dicha. Era libre. Por supuesto Narcissa estaría muy infeliz pero esta era su vida. Era el dueño de la mansión ahora. Tres vasos más lo dejaron adormilado y tambaleante. Descansó su cabeza en un cojín y se quedó dormido. Empezó a dormir casi inmediatamente.

 _Se despertó por los gritos que venían de la habitación de sus padres. Caminó de puntillas escaleras abajo y miró a través de la pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta al no estar cerrada._

 _SMACK! Y un cuerpo cayó contra el suelo._

 _-Tú estúpida mujer, levántate. Tú sabes que esta es mi casa. Levántate y quítate la ropa. – La cruel voz de su padre hizo eco por el pasillo. Draco entró en la habitación y en vez de ver a su madre tirada en el suelo vio a Granger. Los huesos saliéndose de su pálida piel. La nariz sangrando, rojas marcas cubriendo su frágil cuerpo. Ella estaba sollozando mientras su descorazonado padre la golpeaba con su bastón, riéndose con cada herida. Miró hacia arriba y capturó los pálidos ojos de Draco con sus grandes orbes marrones. Le estaban suplicando por ayuda. Cautelosamente se colocó detrás de su padre y se preparó para quitarle su arma. Pero su padre fue demasiado rápido para él y le golpeó, tirándolo al suelo junto a Granger. Ella gritó, lo que fue algo que no debía de haber hecho. El sonido aumentó el cabreo de su padre, quien había decidido poner toda su atención en Draco. Golpe tras golpe. Escuchó una costilla romperse, luego otra. Entonces, sin esperárselo, Granger se puso sobre el recibiendo los golpes._

 _– ¿Una sangre sucia sufriendo por ti? Siempre supe que eras débil. – Dijo golpeando a Draco en un lado de su cabeza._

 _Granger gritó y él la golpeó en la cara. Su gritó paró mientras caía encima de él. Draco la empujó lentamente lejos de su pecho y se levantó para encarar a su padre._

Draco se despertó bañado en sudor frío. Miró por toda la habitación y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y su padre estaba muerto. Fue al baño y se echó agua en la cara. Estás pesadillas lo acojonaban. Eran tan reales. Pero esta vez no había sido su madre y el siendo testigo de la paliza, era Granger. Y en vez de ver dolorosamente la paliza desde el pasillo había corrido dentro para tratar de salvarla. Pero no solo eso, ella se había subido sobre él para tratar de ser un escudo de los golpes de su padre. Su corazón aun latiendo frenéticamente mientras corría fuera de la habitación, cogía su abrigo y salía a coger su coche. Aceleró bajo la puesta de sol, sin saber realmente a donde iba. Condujo hasta Londres y hacía el Caldero Chorreante. Tenía pensado beber algo y luego ir al Callejón Diagon. Entró en el local y el desdentado camarero, Tom, le sirvió un whiskey de fuego.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, aquí tiene.

 **¡Y ya está! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, como podéis ver podemos ver un poco más de la situación que esta viviendo Herms con su marido, el amoroso Steven,** ** _se nota el sarcasmo, ¿no?_**

 **¿Draco no está para comérselo? Preocupándose así por Hermione, adorable :'3**

 **.-.**

 _ **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**_

 _ **SALESIA: ¡Hola! Me alegra un montón que esta historia te haya causado interés. Pareces una adivina xD Aquí ya se ve que dos de tus suposiciones estaban bien, la de Hermione complaciendo a su marido y Draco volviendo al mercado (si que tiene un corazoncito y está preocupado por Herms). Como podrás leer ya sabemos algo más del marido de Herms, que ahora tiene nombre, Steven Shanly. Ya veremos que pasará con Harry y Ginny en el próximo capítulo, a ver que información nueva nos da la autora. Besos y espero que este capítulo también te guste.**_

 _ **Nox: Me alegra que pueda hacerte llegar esta historia, ahora en tu lengua materna. Espero que te guste la traducción y que sigas dejando reviews.**_

 _ **Guest_ Muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia y que la sigas :)**_

 _ **.-.**_

 **Si veis alguna falta o tenéis alguna duda sobre las frases o algo así podéis decírmelo en los reviews.**

 **Espero que el segundo capítulo os haya gustado, ya sabéis añadir a favoritos, agregar a alertas y dejar un hermoso reviiew :)**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y darle a Go!**


	3. Potter and the favor

**¡Hi! Siento el retraso pero he estado bastante ocupado estas últimas semanas. Este miércoles subiré nuevo cap y luego vuelvo a actualizar cada miércoles :)**

 _ **Agradecimientos a SALESIA, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Duhkha, Sarah, DuLce aMoR, Maya Masen, Chuko Matsuno, Juvia Briel, Lilium Black, Monserrat Gomez, RagnarokMorgana, cmls, Conny Tatito, meimalfoy, sparksfly98 y lethans por dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos y/o a alertas.**_

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, la trama de esta historia es de cuteblndegoddess. Yo solo soy la traductora :)**

 **Capítulo 3: Potter and the favor (Potter y el apoyo).**

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la empalagosa pareja.

—Potter –dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –Ginny lo miró fijamente.

—Tengo que preguntaros algo –empezó- y no sé cómo hacerlo –tomó asiento en la silla enfrente de Harry.

—Cómo puedes ver, Malfoy. No soy gay, tengo novia. Así que pedirme salir no tendría ningún sentido –se rió mientras Ginny trataba de aguantar una risilla.

—Eso no es lo que iba a decir –estaba profundamente sonrojado- ¿Has hablado con Granger recientemente?

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bromeando? No he hablado con ella por lo menos en tres años, desde que se casó. Nos envió a Ron y a mí una carta diciéndonos que nos alejáramos de su vida y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de ella. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo con un poco de ira en su voz.

—La encontré en un mercado al aire libre en Londres. Ella se veía…bueno déjame ser sincero, se veía bien en la escuela pero ahora, no sé, la vi…frágil. –estaba avergonzado al no saber expresar con palabras como había visto a la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres con frágil? –preguntó Harry alarmado.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. – Admitió el rubio. La verdad es que no sabía cómo decirle al que había sido su enemigo durante siete años que estaba preocupado por la chica. – Todo lo que sé es que las dos veces que la he visto se veía como si una simple ráfaga de viento pudiese llevársela lejos. Y también tenía esas marcas en sus brazos.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Por qué te preocupa Hermione?

—No lo sé, Potter. No es como si hubiese planeado esto, seguramente lo hubiera dejado pasar si no te hubiera visto aquí. Pero aquí estás, vivo y de pie, como siempre.

—¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó, su ceja alzada desconfiado.

—Le pregunté cómo estaba y me dijo que bien, que se había casado. Luego le pregunté sobre los moratones y se enfureció, eso fue la semana pasada. Cuando la vi hoy se veía más delgada que nunca, cuando la invité a tomar café me dijo que tenía que ir a su casa, que tenía que tener preparada la comida justo para mediodía y yo le dije que solo eran las nueve de la mañana pero ella seguía insistiendo hasta que se consiguió ir. Algo está mal –explicó.

Ginny habló justo en ese momento.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de que tenía que tener preparada la comida justo al mediodía? ¿Con quién coño se casó? ¿Con Osama Bid Laden?

 _Oh, habló la pequeña pelirroja_ –pensó.

—Eso es lo que dijo ella. Normalmente me importaría una mierda los problemas de otras personas pero yo he pasado por eso y me parece de cobardes pegar una mujer.

—Totalmente de acuerdo –dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando con furia.

—De cualquier manera, solo pensaba que debíais saberlo.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! Ya no conozco el Londres muggle tan bien, así que me preguntó si te sería una molestia que quedásemos aquí y así pudiese llevarme hasta allí. Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos. Sé que nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero he estado preocupado por ella tanto tiempo.

—Claro, Potter. Te recogeré aquí la próxima semana a las ocho de la mañana. Si no estás aquí a esa hora no te esperaré, ¿entendido? – Y con eso salió del lugar.

Minutos después analizaba la conversación con Potter. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Ahora tendría que pasar luna mañana entera con Potter la próxima semana. Pero quizá si llevaba a Potter y él hablaba con Granger, él podía quitarse ese peso de su mente. Se dirigió a su coche y condujo hasta su casa. En cuanto llegó hasta allí se fue a su cuarto y rápidamente se quedó dormido en la cama.

Una semana más tarde Draco se arreglaba a una hora temprana y se dirigía al Caldero Chorreante. Maldito Potter. El sol todavía no había llegado a lo más alto del cielo. Llegó al lugar, encontrándose con Potter esperándolo. Tocó la pita una vez y el moreno corrió hasta el coche, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Crees que podías sentarte atrás? No quiero que me relacionen contigo. –le dijo. Harry lo miró confuso.

—¿De verdad, Malfoy? – preguntó, pestañeando.

—No.

—De verdad te agradezco esto, Malfoy. Llevó preocupado por ella desde que recibí esa carta hace ya años –miró a través de la ventana, las casas pasando con gran rapidez.

—No lo menciones. De verdad. No lo hagas –respondió el rubio, poniendo la tercera marcha. Cerca de las ocho y media llegaron al mercado.

—Me suelo sentar en ese banco. ¿Quieres un café? – el chico asintió. Un minuto después Draco volvió trayendo dos vasos con él. Le tendió uno de los cafés a Harry y se sentaron durante la hora y media restante en un incómodo silencio. Sobre las nueve y cuarto Draco despertó a Harry que se estaba quedando medio dormido.

—Allí –dijo señalando a la chica que estaba en el puesto del pan vestida con ropas holgadas.

—No, esa no es Hermione –aseguró. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Es ella.

Harry se levantó, dispuesto a hablar con ella pero Draco lo volvió a sentar.

—Todavía no, la asustarás.

—¿Estás bromeando? Es una de mis mejores amigas. – Corrió hacía la chica rápidamente, con Draco siguiéndole de cerca.

—Hermione, Hermione… - gritó el moreno.

Ella levantó su vista, viendo como Harry se acercaba a ella con los brazos abiertos. Horrorizada de que él la viese en ese estado comenzó a alejarse, pero la alcanzó.

—Hermione, ¿no me escuchaste llamándote? –le preguntó.

—No, lo siento. Hola –dijo suavemente.

Harry la miró de arriba abajo. Malfoy tenía razón. Estaba extremadamente delgada, y también tenía un labio rojizo, un corte que todavía se estaba curando. La abrazó con fuerza, algo que la hizo contraerse de dolor.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó– Recibimos esa carta tuya pero desde entonces no hemos oído nada de ti.

—Simplemente me mudé. A mi marido y a mí nos gusta la privacidad –dijo, con un amargo sabor en la boca. Odiaba mentir a Harry.

—Te echamos de menos, Mione –sus ojos verdes conectados con los caramelo de ella.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien –la chica miró detrás de Harry. - ¿Ese es Malfoy? Juraría que me está acosando.

—Él me trajo aquí para verte. Está preocupado por ti. Dijo que te veías muy delgada. – Aparentemente eso no era lo que debería haber dicho.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí? Seguro que sí. Siempre fue cruel conmigo, ¿por qué se preocuparía por mí ahora?

—No lo sé, Mione. Coincidimos en el Caldero Chorreante y me dijo sobre ti. Quedamos en que me traería aquí para verte.

—Oh por Merlín. Tengo que irme a casa. –recogió todas sus bolsas y se alejó hasta su coche.

Harry la agarró del brazo y la giró.

—¿Por qué debes tenerle hecho el almuerzo justo al mediodía?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No lo entiendes… -estaba sorprendida.

—Sí lo hago. –le dijo, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Me tengo que ir, Harry. Me alegra haberte visto otra vez –Ella se perdió entre la multitud.

Harry volvió hasta donde estaba Draco, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Esa no es la Hermione que yo conozco. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Creo que lo sé, Potter. Pero no te va a gustar oírlo.

—No ceo que quiera escucharlo, Malfoy.

—Creo que Granger está estancada con un auténtico perdedor. ¿Sabes cómo se llama su marido?

—Sí, Steven Shanly, lo conocimos en la boda. Se veía como un buen tío.

—¿Sabes en que trabaja?

—Tiene una tienda en el callejón Diagon. Creo que es un boticario –dijo rápidamente.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo, ¿qué te parece? ¿Una tregua? –Draco le ofreció su mano. Harry la tomó.

—Vamos – volvieron al coche y se dirigieron con rapidez al Caldero Chorreante. Harry estuvo en silencio casi todo el trayecto hasta que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Malfoy?

—Si no quieres mi ayuda, simplemente dilo –dijo amargamente- Y mi nombre es Draco. Odio que me llamen Malfoy, me recuerda a mi padre.

—Lo siento, Draco.

—Si quieres saberlo, tengo bastante experiencia con bastardos cobardes golpeando niños y mujeres. Dejémoslo así –aparcó en una de las plazas libres que encontró y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante.

Tom les sonrió, mientras ellos se dirigían a la parte de atrás y tocaban los ladrillos adecuados para que el muro se abriese, dejándoles paso para entrar a las luminosas y bulliciosas calles del callejón Diagon. Caminaron calle abajo hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda donde un cartel les proporcionaba el nombre del lugar, "El solitario boticario de los magos". Entraron al recinto, un horrible olor golpeándoles las narices. Un mago estaba detrás del mostrador. El hombre era alto y musculoso, unos treinta kilos más que Draco y Harry, tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora como la de Gilderoy Lockhart y sus ojos negros brillaban emocionados al ver a dos nuevos clientes.

—Es ese –dijo Harry. Tragando saliva al ver al hombre acercase hasta ellos, esperaba que no lo reconociera de la boda.

—Buenos días caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

—Solo estamos mirando –respondió con rapidez Draco. El hombre se alejó sonriente a hablar con otros clientes.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? No me ha reconocido –dijo Harry- ¿Deberíamos preguntarle por Hermione?

—Joder, no. –Susurró Draco. –Quién sabe que le haría a ella si se entera de quien somos.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron una vez más con rabia.

—Vamos a comprar algo, así podemos hablar en otro sitio –Draco cogió una bolsa de alas de escarabajo y se dirigió a pagarlas. Ambos salieron de la tienda momentos después, adentrándose en la bulliciosa calle.

—¡Ese tipo es gigante!–dijo Draco. No asustado, si no preocupado por Granger.

—Lo sé. Se me había olvidado lo grande que era –reconoció el moreno. - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—No lo sé. Podríamos ir al mercado la próxima semana. Ella tratará de ir otro día, pero algo me dice que él no lo permitirá –comentó Draco mientras llegaban al Caldero Chorreante.

—Claro, ¿a la misma hora? – preguntó Harry mientras Draco entraba en su coche.

—Sí –el rubio pensó en lo que se estaba metiendo. Harry se despidió de él con un rápido adiós antes de que Draco arrancara y se dirigiese a casa.

 **¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero los reviews :)**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Me encanta el mote que le has puesto xD Stupin, y sí, solo dura diez minutos, super cutre JAJJA aunque en este caso es bueno, así la pobre Herms no sufre tanto. Ya veremos lo que pasa con Hermione y su "amado"marido.

Sí, Draco y la brullante armadura negra está ayudando a Hermione y al menos Harry también. Aunque ha tardado lo suyo u.u Y sí, se ha deshecho de la Panzorra (me encanta xD), aunque de los sueños que lo atormentan ya vimos en el pasado cap que no se ha librado de ellos, esperaremos a ver que pasa en los próximos capis.

Gracias por el review guapa, besos 3

 **Sarah:** Gracias por los dos review. Me alegra que conozcas está historia y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios :)

 **Maya Masen:** ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar review, espero que el nuevo cap de esta magnifica historia te guste :) Besos.

 **.-.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Dejar reviews y darle a Go!**


	4. The plan

**¡Hola! No sé si alguien se acordará de esta historia u.u Espero que sí. Siento mucho haber parado de subir capítulos pero tengo intención de terminarla pronto :)**

 **Mis agradecimientos van a: Baruka82 que se va a hacer cargo de la traducción debido a que por los estudios y mis propias historias yo no puedo hacerlo n.n**

 **Traducido por: Baruka82.**

 **Corregido por: AliciaBlackM.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la historia es de cuteblngoddes quien me ha dado el permiso para traducirla._**

* * *

 ** _Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Draco se encuentra a Hermione en un mercado, se da cuenta de que está siendo maltratada por su marido por lo que contacta con Potter y ambos se juntan para rescartarla._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The plan (El plan)**_

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente y Draco volvió a levantarse al amanecer, vistiéndose apresuradamente y dirigiéndose al Caldero Chorreante. No tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer si la volvían a ver. Era obvio que le habían lavado el cerebro, igual que a su madre todos esos años.

Mientras tanto, Hermione le servía a Steven su desayuno. Estaba preocupada por ir al mercado de nuevo después de su enfrentamiento con Harry, pero seguramente él no estaría allí otra vez. Sirvió sus huevos (revueltos), tostadas (ligeramente, no negras, con poca mantequilla), salchichas (tres) y café (negro, con dos de azúcar). Él le sonrió, comió rápidamente y luego le dio algo de dinero para que fuera al mercado.

—¿Quieres algo especial? —le preguntó ella.

—No, apégate a la lista —La besó en la mejilla y desapareció rápidamente.

Ella se vistió a prisa y se cepilló, tomando su pelo en un moño. Había un nuevo corte en la cabeza que quería ocultar. Su café había estado helado la otra mañana y le rompió la taza en la cabeza. Se miró en el espejo y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ella fue Premio Anual en Hogwarts, la mejor de su clase. Ahora era una patética perdedora a la que molían a golpes cada dos días. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se las limpió con premura y salió hasta el coche. Pensó en Harry mientras conducía, había estado tan contenta de verlo y sin embargo, tan avergonzada de cómo se veía. Todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarlo y contarle todo, pero eso pondría en riesgo a Harry también, ¿y por qué Malfoy tenía que contarle a Harry, de todas las personas, dónde encontrarla? No tenía sentido. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y se bajó agarrando sus bolsas del mercado desde el asiento trasero.

Draco había recogido a Harry y esperaban en el mismo banco, tomando café, preguntándose cuál sería el plan. Harry sabía lo que quería hacer, quería agarrarla y secuestrarla, llevarla a un lugar seguro. En su cabeza había pensado en esto durante toda la semana. Aún tenía que contarle a Ron y hacer que Ginny guardara el secreto también*. Ron tenía un temperamento caliente y, después de ver el tamaño del esposo de Hermione, Ron sería arrojado a la cuneta en cualquier pelea. Después de 20 minutos la vieron comprando patatas y cebollas. Harry se puso de pie y le indicó a Draco que hiciera lo mismo.

—Cuando lleguemos a ella, si se niega a hablar con nosotros, la agarraremos ¿entiendes? —dijo Harry con toda la seriedad del mundo. Draco ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ese es el plan? ¿Secuestrarla en un mercado lleno de gente? Patético. Haremos que ella venga con nosotros. Pondré un hechizo petrificador y tiraremos de ella tranquilamente hasta mi coche, ¿bien? —Harry afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se ubicaron a unos metros de Hermione antes de que Harry la llamara. Ella se congeló en su lugar de nuevo, Harry y Malfoy avanzaban hacia ella y no tenía dónde ocultarse.

—Oh. Hola, Harry. Estoy apurada. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Oh no, no. No me evitarás otra vez. Vamos a tener una agradable charla en un lugar privado. —Tiró de su brazo adolorido.

—Realmente no puedo, tengo muchos encargos que hacer. Te enviaré una lechuza pronto.

Pero él continuó tirando de ella y de repente todo su cuerpo se tensó y dejó caer la bolsa. Draco se acercó y caminaron arrastrando su rígido cuerpo hacia el coche de Draco. Cuando ella estuvo segura dentro, Draco salió a toda velocidad en dirección a su mansión.

Ella podía oír todo lo que estaba pasando pero no podía moverse, debieron ponerle un hechizo. La pusieron en el asiento trasero, rígida, escuchando todo lo que ellos conspiraban acerca de su bienestar. Después de media hora o algo así, llegaron a la mansión, Draco y Harry la llevaron dentro y subieron las escaleras con ella hasta la habitación de Draco. Cuando llegaron allí, él murmuró algo y todo su cuerpo se aflojó.

—¿Qué mierda piensan que están haciendo? —gritó. Presa del pánico miró su reloj, las nueve de la mañana. Tres horas para el almuerzo ¿Qué pasaría si ella no estaba allí? Se estremeció al pensarlo.

—Cállate, Hermione, o me escuchas o te petrificaré nuevamente —dijo Harry con fuerza. Ella juntó sus labios y los miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué está pasando, Hermione? Obviamente algo anda mal —trató de consolarla. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—La única cosa que anda mal es que he sido secuestrada mientras hacía las compras en el mercado —dijo ella en un arrebato.

—Vale, entonces, ¿qué son todos esos moretones? —Preguntó Draco.

—¿Qué son para ti? ¿Por qué metiste a Harry a todo esto? Estoy bien, déjenlo así. —Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡No, Hermione! —gritó Harry—. No lo haré. No he sabido nada de ti casi en tres años. Desapareciste de mi vida y de la de Ron como si no significáramos nada para ti. Te enviamos muchas lechuzas que fueron ignoradas. Te ves como si hubieses salido con el sauce boxeador. Sólo porque Steven es mucho más grande no le da el derecho de tratarte como su bolsa de boxeo personal. —Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos esmeralda.

Draco dio un paso adelante.

—Déjame sanarlos por ti —cogió su varita y comenzó a hablar pero ella lo hizo callar.

—No, él lo sabrá. No me permite hacer magia, especialmente para curar mis heridas —Estaba tan humillada, reducida a esto—. Ahora, por favor, que alguien me aparezca en el mercado. Tengo que tener preparado el almuerzo al mediodía.

—No, te quedarás aquí con Draco hasta que consigamos resolver esto —Draco pareció sorprendido por las palabras de Harry.

—¿Lo hará? —dijo él.

—Es seguro. Él no te conoce, tienes mucho espacio. Es el lugar más seguro del mundo —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—No, no me quedaré. Tengo que ir a casa. No sé lo que hará… —y con eso rompió en llanto.

—¿Qué sucederá, Mione? ¿Te golpeará un poco más? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te convertiste en esta persona? —Los ojos de Harry brillaban con las lágrimas por su amiga.

Finalmente ella se quebró, echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lloró abiertamente.

—No sé cómo sucedió —lloraba—. Sucedió de repente, después de casarnos. Un minuto todo estaba bien y al siguiente… bueno, al siguiente soy esto… —dijo señalando sus cortes y contusiones. Harry la sostuvo durante por un largo rato y ella lo dejó. Finalmente habló de nuevo.

—Tengo que volver ahora, son casi las diez. —Se secó los ojos.

—¿No me escuchaste, Mione? Te quedarás aquí. No permitiré que te golpee de nuevo, simplemente no lo haré. Draco y yo trabajaremos en un plan —Draco asintió—. Y mientras tanto te puedes quedar aquí ¿verdad? —Draco asintió de nuevo, de mala gana.

—Eso es entonces. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Hermione lloraba sobre la cama de Draco.

—Tienes que mantenerla aquí hasta que pueda conseguir algo, ¿vale?

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —Dijo observándola con nerviosismo.

—No sé. Te enviaré una lechuza en un día o dos. Mantenla fuera de la vista. Arreglaré otro lugar tan pronto como pueda.

Harry salió de la habitación. Un minuto después Hermione intentó seguirlo.

—Siéntate —dijo Draco con frialdad. Y pasa su sorpresa, ella se sentó.

Parecía sorprendida por sus propias acciones, supuso que estaba tan acostumbrada a obedecer que ahora estaba en su naturaleza. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando el fuego. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Él se sentó junto a ella.

—Potter tiene su corazón en el lado correcto, ¿sabes? —agitó su varita y la sanó instantáneamente, conocía todos esos hechizos por su madre.

Ella parecía sorprendida, miró sus brazos, ahora cremosos y suaves. Sintió su cabeza, la hinchazón se había desvanecido.

—Ahora, si voy a cuidarte, necesitas asearte. —entró al baño y preparó un baño caliente. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara y ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

 _"_ _Qué extraño"_ pensó. Él estaba siendo amable con ella, bueno, amable para ser Malfoy de todos modos. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la gran bañera. No se había tomado un baño en mucho tiempo, sólo duchas. Así es como tenía que ser. Sus músculos se relajaron al instante. Uno o dos minutos después escuchó la puerta.

—¿Malfoy?

—No señorita, soy Dribby, el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. El joven amo me ha enviado a darle esta ropa limpia.

—Bien, pasa.

El pequeño elfo entró en la habitación llevando un montón de ropa, batas y toallas, los puso en una pequeña silla de tocador y salió del baño haciendo una airada reverencia. Media hora más tarde se vistió, miró el reloj que se había quitado _"casi las once"_ pensó, se mordió el labio. ¿Qué haría él cuando se diera cuenta que no estaba? ¿Pensaría que había escapado? ¿Que la habían secuestrado? ¿Que había conocido a otro hombre?

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que quedaría de sus cosas si alguna vez volviera allí. Se puso ropa interior limpia. ¿Dónde había conseguido él eso? Y una bata escarlata, hecha de seda fina que fluyó a su alrededor. Se cepilló el cabello y este cayó en sueltos rizos húmedos. Cuando salió del baño se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero aún estaba allí, con Malfoy. Obviamente Harry confiaba en él, así que se relajó un poco. Sobre la mesa, delante del sofá, había una bandeja llena de comida; sándwiches, bebidas, fruta, magdalenas y un montón de cosas para disfrutar.

—No sabía lo que te gustaba, así que le pedí a Dribby que trajera de todo. Sírvete —dijo una voz desde la esquina más alejada. Él le sonrió con esos labios rosados llenos.

Ella se sentó y tomó una de las magdalenas. Tenía hambre pero no solía comer.

—Vamos Granger, come, por Merlín —Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá— No me hagas darte la comida.

Sonrió de un modo triste, tomando un sándwich pequeño y dándole diminutos bocados. Miró su reloj. Era mediodía.

En la casa de Hermione, Steven apareció en su casa igual que lo hacía a diario. Entró a la cocina y enseguida dejó caer su varita en el piso impecable. Hermione no estaba. Podía sentir la sangre subiendo a su rostro. Esto traería un castigo más severo. Recorrió la casa buscándola, nada. Miró en la entrada de la casa, el coche no estaba ahí. ¿Había tenido un accidente? Fue al garaje y sacó el SUV del estacionamiento, condujo todo el camino que ella normalmente hacía hasta el mercado. Si ella no había muerto desearía haberlo hecho.

No había otros coches por el camino. Se metió al mercado y vio su automóvil aparcado en un lugar cerca de un árbol. Con vistazo más cercano se dio cuenta que su bolsa de compras estaba a unos seis metros de distancia de donde estaba su coche abandonado. Ahora estaba en pánico. ¿Alguien la había secuestrado o finalmente ella tuvo las pelotas para huir? No lo sabía pero intentaría averiguarlo. Compuso su encantadora sonrisa y fue hasta el hombre que vendía las patatas.

—Disculpe mi buen señor —sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —respondió el viejo y cansado hombre.

Steven tomó su cartera y sacó una foto de Hermione en el día de su boda.

—¿Ha visto a esta mujer? Es mi esposa. Ella normalmente ya está en casa de regreso del mercado, pero cuando llegué para el almuerzo no estaba ahí, así que conduje hasta aquí y su coche y su bolsa de compras están ahí pero ella no. ¿Me puede ayudar? —forzó unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros.

—Oh, sí. Ella viene cada semana, aunque ya no luce tan bonita, está mucho más delgada y siempre con cortes y moretones de cuidado. —El anciano lo miró. Steven tenía la sensación de que sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

—¿Estuvo aquí hoy? —preguntó, un poco menos agradable.

—Sí, muy temprano —respondió.

—¿Le compró algo?

—Sí, algunas patatas.

—¿Vio a alguien con ella?

—No.

—¿Vio a dónde se fue?

—No.

—Gracias por no haber ayudado absolutamente en nada —gritó mientras se enfurecía.

Su mente volaba ahora ¿Dónde había ido? Sin duda ella estuvo ahí esa mañana. Compró patatas pero su bolsa estaba tirada en el suelo, sin patatas ¿La había agarrado alguien y le había robado las patatas? Tan tonto como sonaba él había oído hablar de pequeños ladrones que vivían en el Londres muggle. No le había dado mucho dinero, tal vez pedirían un rescate por ella. O tal vez… sólo tal vez, ella había planeado todo esto. Finalmente lo había abandonado. Cuando la encontrara, bueno, digamos que nunca lo dejaría otra vez. La dejaría en el sótano mientras trabajaba y usaría una atadura mágica cuando durmieran.

Nunca saldría de casa de nuevo. No más compras sin él. Se paseó por la plaza llena de gente, peguntando a cada vendedor si la había visto. Todos ellos lo miraron con desprecio por alguna razón y dijeron que no vieron nada. Eso fue todo. Necesitaba ir a la policía y presentar un informe muggle de personas extraviadas y luego ir al Ministerio y conseguir a los mejores Aurores para trabajar en su caso. Volvió a la camioneta y siguió las indicaciones hasta la estación de policía muggle. Entró y llegó al escritorio.

—Buenos días —dijo una pelirroja policía— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito reportar una desaparición, por favor —Mostró su encantadora sonrisa y ella se la devolvió ampliamente.

—¿Quién está extraviado? —preguntó inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

—Mi esposa. Fue de compras a ese mercado al aire libre de la plaza esta mañana. Ella acostumbra estar en casa para el almuerzo, pero cuando llegué a comer con ella no estaba allí. Así que fui al mercado y encontré ahí su coche y su bolsa de compras tirada a seis metros de la puerta del coche —bajó los ojos y obligó salir algunas lágrimas.

—Oh, pobrecito, venga conmigo. —Le indicó que la siguiera por el ocupado vestíbulo donde lo sentó frente a un hombre que lucía bastante amenazador. Era grande, calvo y no tenía cuello.

—¿Así que su esposa despareció? —dijo con un gruñido.

—Sí, cuando hacía las compras —dijo tristemente.

Continuó llenado las formas el resto de la tarde y hasta condujo al detective hasta el mercado y le mostró el coche, la bolsa y dónde la encontró. Para el momento en que todo estaba hecho eran las tres de la tarde.

De vuelta en la mansión Malfoy, Hermione había empezado a comerse las uñas con nerviosismo, mantenía su mirada en el reloj y luego de vuelta al fuego. Draco la observó cuidadosamente, sin saber realmente qué decir. No sabía cómo se había metido en esa situación. Estaba seguro que no acostumbraba consolar a nadie. Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera agradarle.

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo. Se levantó, caminó a través de la puerta y la cerró mágicamente tras él. Corrió a la biblioteca y agarró un montón de libros. Su madre lo miraba desde el salón como si estuviera completamente loco. Volvió corriendo por las escaleras y entró en la habitación. Ella lo miró inexpresivamente suplicando en silencio, pero por qué, no lo sabía. Él dejó los libros en la cama, una variedad de literatura; misterio, romance, fantasía. Cada tipo de libro que pudo tomar.

—Ahí —dijo señalando la pila. Ella ladeó la cabeza y no dijo nada—. Sé que te gustaba leer, tomé algunos libros para pasar el tiempo —sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber pensado en eso. Ella se alejó de él, mirando de nuevo las llamas moribundas.

—Granger, ¿no hablarás conmigo? —dijo empezando a molestarse. Ella se limitó a mirarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos le partían el corazón, parecía un cachorro perdido. Se acercó y se sentó otra vez—. Mira, sé que no estás feliz con esto y francamente yo tampoco. Pero Harry, a través de sus muchos, muchos, muchos defectos, te ama más de lo que puedas imaginar. No planee esta situación, pero aquí estamos, justo en medio. Cuando te vi en el mercado ese día, bueno, supe de inmediato en lo que estabas involucrada —dijo suavemente—. Y cuando vi a Potter en el Caldero Chorreante sentí que él necesitaba saberlo. —Ella se giró para verlo—. Y él sólo quiere mantenerte a salvo —dijo sabiendo lo que necesitaba ser dicho—. Mira, sé cómo te sientes, viví con eso durante muchos años. Se siente sin esperanza, como si la muerte fuese mucho mejor. Pero eventualmente pasa algo que cambia eso y la vida puede mejorar. —Sentía su estómago enfermo de sólo pensar en su vida anterior. Eso pareció encender un poco su interés y ella dijo:

—¿Cómo viviste con eso? —su voz era tan suave que apenas la oyó.

—Mi padre —dijo recuperando la compostura—. Si te cuento esto no podrás decírselo a nadie ¿entendido? —Ella asintió—. Desde que fui lo suficientemente grande para caminar mi padre me golpeó con su bastón. Cuando crecí me di cuenta que no era sólo yo. Vi a mi padre golpeando a mi madre incontable cantidad de veces. La vi tratando de protegerse, taré de protegerla pero era demasiado cobarde. Eventualmente te insensibilizas, tratas de vivir con eso. Y cuando murió no derrame lágrimas, mi vida finalmente pudo comenzar. Y mi madre recuperó su belleza y gracia que alguna vez tuvo estropeada por las horribles cicatrices y moretones que mi padre tampoco le permitía sanar —Él nunca le había contado a otro ser vivo sobre la vida en su casa.

—Lo siento, pero eso no es lo que me sucede —dijo sabiendo que era una mentira. Él levantó una ceja—. No lo es. Sólo fui castigada por…

—¿Por no hacer lo que se te dijo? ¿Por no darle lo que él quería? ¿Porque su café estaba helado? —el último comentario golpeó una línea en su cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Él estaba en pánico sin saber qué hacer, se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Mira, nadie se merece eso —dijo reconfortándola.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la bata rojo escarlata. Lo miró avergonzada.

—Lo siento, no sabía lo de tu padre. ¿Era así cuando estábamos en la escuela? —preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

—Es por eso que me quedé muchas vacaciones. Cada vez que podía.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja.

—Ahora que sacamos esto del camino, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó.

Ella miró el reloj, casi las cinco. No había hecho nada por ella misma en años. El horario era estricto.

—Eh, no sé, ¿puedo echarle un vistazo a esos libros? —dijo dócilmente.

—Claro. Iré a buscar un poco de té y aperitivos. Ya regreso, ¿quieres algo?

—No —dijo escaneando las cubiertas de los libros. Él comenzó a salir.

—Eh, Malfoy —empezó.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. —Sonrió genuinamente mientras cerraba la puerta asegurándola tras él.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Cualquier error en la traducción lo podéis dejar en los reviews al igual que vuestra opinión :)**

 **Se actualizará semanalmente o esa es nuestra intención (de Baruka y mía xD).**

* * *

 ***And made Ginny swear to it as well: _Y_** _ **hacer que Ginny guardara el secreto también**_ **\- Ninguna de las dos sabía como traducirlo realmente así que para que tuviese sentido lo interpretamos de esa forma.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	5. Roommates

**¡Hola! Casi 4 meses sin actualizar, que asco de persona u.u Pero ya me puse en contacto con Baruka que es la que está traduciendo la historia y prometo que antes de que acabe el año Her Only Escape está terminada :)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

 **Traducido por: Baruka82.**

 **Corregido por: AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la historia es de cuteblngoddess.**_

* * *

 _ **Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Draco y Harry sacan a Hermione de su matrimonio abusivo y ésta comienza a convivir en la casa de Draco con él.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Roommates _(Compañeros de cuarto)_**

Sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina. Dribby lo recibió en la puerta inclinándose y preguntándole lo que quería.

—Serviré un poco de té y algunos aperitivos, Dribby. Quiero que me prometas que no le hablarás de mi huésped a mi madre o a cualquier otra persona, ¿de acuerdo? —La miró severamente.

Ella asintió y murmuró un _sí_ mientras él tomaba un poco de té, bizcochos, mermelada, queso, crackers y algunas galletas de chocolate. Llenó la bandeja, le dio la orden de servir la cena a las ocho y procedió a llevar la bandeja por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta ella estaba sentada en el sofá de nuevo, leyendo un libro. Lucía más feliz ahora y él se sintió mejor consigo mismo, había hecho algo completamente desinteresado y se sentía estupendo.

Puso la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa y sirvió un poco de té.

—Gracias nuevamente, Malfoy —dijo bebiendo su té.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó dejando su taza sobre la bandeja.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

—¿Podrías no llamarme Malfoy? Lo odio —sonrió.

—Oh, seguro. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? _—«Esa fue una pregunta estúpida»,_ pensó.

—Amo —sonrió maliciosamente. Ella rió—. Draco.

—Vale, Draco.

Le ofreció un plato lleno de comida.

—No puedo comer todo eso —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el plato.

—Puedes, estás más que delgada. —Ella le sonrió y mordió una galleta.

El resto de la tarde apenas miró el reloj. Hablaron tranquilamente y leyeron. Descubrió que disfrutaba su compañía y él la de ella. Cenaron juntos y ella en realidad tenía apetito.

Cuando eran las diez se levantó y miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde debo dormir? —preguntó.

—En mi cama.

Parecía alarmada, ¿ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por quedarse allí?

—¿Disculpa?

—En mi cama, yo siempre duermo en el sofá o en el sillón de lectura, ¿qué creíste que quería decir?

Ella rió.

—Nada —dijo subiendo a la enorme cama. Era la cama más cómoda en la que nunca había estado. Su cuerpo se hundió en el colchón de plumas. No pudo evitar pensar en Steven cuando cerró los ojos, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, si pensaba que lo había abandonado o si siquiera le importaba. Poco después se sumió en un tranquilo sueño.

Draco se recostó en el sofá y la observó. Parecía que estaba disfrutando de la enorme cama, dormía justo en el medio, los brazos y las piernas tan estiradas como podía. Respiraba profundamente. Él apagó las velas y toda la habitación se llenó de la luz de la luna, un poco de ella iluminaba la cama. Se veía tan frágil tendida ahí; no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se durmió.

Varias horas más tarde ella despertó gritando en un lugar desconocido. Sintió la cama, estaba sola. Comenzó a llorar. _«Ya no conozco otra forma»,_ pensó. « _Tengo que volver con él_ ». Estaba entrando en pánico. Draco la escuchó despertar y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Todo está bien? —le preguntó dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Ella tenía problemas para respirar. Se sentó a su lado.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo sollozando—. Ya no sé cómo, soy demasiado vieja para empezar de nuevo.

—Oh sí, realmente anciana. ¿Cuántos años tienes, veintitrés? —Rió. Ella le dio una mirada ceñuda.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Estoy acostumbrada a eso, acostumbrada a los horarios, a la forma en que se hacían las cosas. —Lo miró a los ojos, sin saber qué decir para explicarse.

—Granger, ¿qué te preocupa? —dijo molestándose con ella. No entendía cómo podía querer volver con él.

—No lo sé —sollozó—. Creo que tengo problemas para dormir sola. —Bajó la mirada al piso—. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien a mi lado. No puedo dormir sin eso. —Volvió a mirar al suelo, avergonzada. Draco se sonrojó intensamente.

—Oh, no sé qué decir a eso. —Distraídamente se rascó la cabeza y miró alrededor de la habitación. Se sentía incómodo. Si le hubieran dicho hace algunas semanas que estaría sentado conversando en medio de la noche, en su cama, con Hermione Granger, les habría contestado que se fueran a revisar la cabeza a San Mungo. Pero ella estaba allí, llorando como un niño, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos marrones suplicando silenciosamente.

—¿Te gustaría que me acueste contigo hasta que te duermas? —preguntó avergonzado.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida porque lo hubiera sugerido. Él era Draco Malfoy, el que la atormentaba y la fastidiaba sin descanso durante sus años de escuela. Pero por una vez parecía sincero y ella necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a deslizarse entre las sábanas. Él cogió la manta del sofá y la extendió sobre el cobertor, se metió bajo la manta y se acostó junto a ella. Ella estaba de costado, frente a la ventana.

—¿Draco? —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Estás dormido?

—No —respondió mirando el dosel sobre él.

—¿Te importaría dormir detrás de mí, en la misma posición? Es la forma en que duermo normalmente.

Él suspiró profundo y se volvió hacia la ventana también. Estaba muy incómodo, sus brazos en una posición poco manejable. Ella se acercó más a él y dio un suspiro de alivio. Ahora estaba a tres centímetros de su cuerpo. Tenía un brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro equilibrado sobre su cuerpo. No podía dormir así. Un segundo después, su brazo derecho cayó sobre el cuerpo de ella, sosteniéndola distraídamente. Se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

La mañana llegó con Hermione sobresaltándose a las siete. Miró el reloj y corrió alrededor de la habitación olvidando otra vez donde estaba. Draco se sentó en la cama y se rió de ella. _«Debe tener un reloj interno»,_ pensó.

—Cálmate, el desayuno estará aquí pronto. Le dije a Dribby qué traer anoche. ¿Te gustaría bañarte o ducharte primero? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, voy a la ducha. Vuelvo enseguida. —Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su baño contiguo.

Se desnudó, tiró la ropa en el cesto y tomó una esponjosa toalla de la estantería. Abrió el agua, salió vapor caliente. Se metió y dejó el agua correr por su cuerpo. Había dormido muy bien anoche. Demasiado bien. Despertó con su brazo envuelto alrededor de ella, oliendo su dulce aroma, eso lo alarmó, sin embargo se durmió de nuevo, al menos hasta que ella se despertó en pánico. Diez minutos más tarde estaba refrescado y despierto. Se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y sin pensarlo salió de vuelta a la habitación. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón ojeando un libro. Él atrapó sus ojos con los suyos, estos viajaron desde sus ojos por su pecho hasta la toalla y volvió a mirar hacia arriba sobresaltada.

—¡Oh dioses! Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a andar por acá desnudo —se sonrojó de nuevo, tomó algo de ropa y corrió de vuelta al baño. Se vistió rápidamente, salió otra vez y la encontró riendo locamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa—. Todo tuyo —dijo señalando el baño para que entrara.

Ella tomó algunas prendas de las que le trajo Dribby el día anterior y se preparó un baño. La tina se llenó rápidamente y se metió. Su mente viajó hasta la última noche, Draco se acostó con ella, la abrazó, la hizo sentir segura. Era una sensación extraña para ella, no se había sentido segura en años. Siempre caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo. Pero no anoche. Había llorado y el la consoló como un viejo amigo. Entonces pensó en un minuto atrás, cuando lo vio parado ahí sólo con una toalla. Sus sentimientos se agitaron porque no habían estado ahí durante un tiempo, sentía como la necesidad de recorrer su pecho con sus manos. Se rió ante la idea. Su vida se volteó al revés en las últimas 24 horas y lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que volver atrás y enfrentar a Steven. Pero no hoy, ojalá.

 _«Por favor, Dios, no hoy»_

* * *

Steven llamó a uno de sus empleados y le pidió que lo cubriera mientras él iba al ministerio. El _London Times_ ya había publicado un artículo en las noticias de la mañana sobre la desaparición de su esposa. Después del ministerio enviaría una lechuza a _El Profeta_ para que publicaran un artículo similar. Había dormido como la mierda, estaba acostumbrado a tenerla antes de dormir. Movió su varita tratando de prepararse algo de comer. Mataría a cualquiera que la hubiese llevado lejos de él. Diez minutos y varios huevos quemados después, puso un poco de mierda en su plato y trató de comer. Después de un bocado o menos, tiró lo que quedaba en la basura y se apareció directamente en el ministerio. Un mago de baja estatura sentado en un escritorio le indicó hacia la oficina de Aurores. Abrió la puerta y se acercó al escritorio del primer mago que vio.

—Necesito ayuda —afirmó. El mago, era de estatura media con el pelo negro desordenado y ojos color verde esmeralda ocultos tras unas gafas, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor…?

—Shanly, Steven Shanly. Mi esposa está desaparecida. —Se sentó al otro lado del auror y explicó cuidadosamente la situación.

Tomó notas, llenó unos formularios y le deseó un buen día diciendo que el enviaría una lechuza si tenía alguna pista nueva. Empujó a Steven por la puerta y volvió a su escritorio, un poco alarmado de verlo allí. No había reconocido a Harry, gracias a Merlín. Le envió una lechuza a Malfoy inmediatamente, contándole que Steven la estaba buscando y que la mantuviera ahí.

…

Draco y Hermione tuvieron un agradable desayuno después del cual jugaron ajedrez mágico donde ella perdió miserablemente. En ese momento una lechuza picoteó la ventana de Draco.

—Es del ministerio —cogió la carta y la leyó.

 _Draco,_

 _Steven estuvo aquí presentando una denuncia por desaparición. El London Times publicó un artículo sobre ella diciendo que cualquiera que la haya visto debe informar a la policía muggle. Estoy seguro de que El Profeta publicará algo mañana. Mantenla feliz y tranquila, todavía estoy buscando un lugar para esconderla, no he tenido suerte aún. Dile que la quiero y trata de animarla._

 _Gracias,_

 _Harry._

La leyó rápidamente antes de arrojarla al fuego. No quería conservar nada que pudiese ser rastreado. Ella le preguntó por la carta y él mintió diciendo que era algo que tenía que ver con las contribuciones que pagaba su familia. Volvió a sentarse y jugaron muchas partidas de ajedrez antes de que se convirtiera en algo aburrido.

—Entonces… —comenzó—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miro a su alrededor. Era bastante aburrido estar atrapada en una habitación durante todo el día. Él metió la mano bajo un armario y sacó una botella de un líquido rojo-fuego, se sirvió un vaso y le ofreció un poco a ella. Ella negó con la cabeza pero él vertió una pequeña cantidad de todos modos, se la ofreció y bebió la suya de un solo trago golpeando el vaso sobre la mesa. Ella olió la bebida con desconfianza y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Draco disfrutó viendo su expresión cuando ella sintió el líquido quemando su garganta, se atragantó y él rió.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es esto? —preguntó entre la tos.

—Whisky de fuego. No me digas que nunca lo has bebido —dijo divertido.

—No, yo no bebo. —Tan pronto como lo dijo, bebió el resto del vaso y lo golpeó en la mesa imitándolo y sonrió.

Él sirvió otra copa para los dos y trató de hacer una conversación agradable con ella.

—Y bien, Granger. ¿Qué haces durante todo el día normalmente? —preguntó.

—Bueno, me levanto a las siete a preparar el desayuno. Los lunes voy al mercado. Limpio la casa, preparo el almuerzo, limpio lo del almuerzo, preparo la cena, limpio lo de la cena, lo escucho hablar de su día, una ducha, me preparo para la cama, ten… bueno, no importa, y luego a dormir —dejó de lado la parte del sexo de cada noche.

—Wow, aburrido —dijo mientras se servía otra copa—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Supongo.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que ves en ese tipo? Siempre pensé que eras una persona muy fuerte e independiente, incluso en la escuela.

—No sé, Draco, él no era así antes de casarnos. Yo estaba estudiando para ser sanadora. Harry estaba entrenando para ser Auror. Ron y yo rompimos después de la graduación, pero aún éramos amigos. Lo conocí y él hizo que me enamorara rápidamente. Nos casamos un año después y en una semana el abuso comenzó. Le dije que todavía sería sanadora pero él dijo que sería un ama de casa y nada más. Planeé huir pero me quitó la varita y me encerró en el sótano. Después de que me golpeara supongo que mi espíritu se rompió. Sólo lo acepté como parte de mi vida. —Las lágrimas caían rápidas y libres. Él quería abrazarla pero se resistió.

—No era mi intención perturbarte —dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro huesudo.

—Está bien, siento que puedo contarte, ya que tú lo viviste también —sorbió.

El asintió dándole a entender que comprendía. Luego ella se inclinó y lo abrazó, sobresaltado, él la abrazó también. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, olió su cuerpo, limpio y fresco. Frotó la cabeza en su pecho. Él también inhaló su aroma, dulce, como jazmín y vainilla. Apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de su pelo y la dejó llorar. Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, pero no el suficiente para cualquiera de los dos, se separaron, un poco avergonzados por ese íntimo momento.

—Lo siento —murmuró alejándose de él como si estuviera asustada de que él arremetiera contra ella en cualquier momento.

—Está bien —respondió. Sin mencionar que la hubiera sostenido toda la noche si lo hubiese dejado.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis que vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

 **Trataré de actualizar la próxima semana pero no prometo nada porque tengo cero tiempo por culpa de los estudios.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

AliciaBlackM.


	6. Games

**¡Hola! Otra vez un tiempazo sin actualizar, pero he estado de exámenes finales y todavía tengo un par más a los que presentarme u.u Espero poder subir la próxima semana un nuevo cap de esta historia :)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

 **Traducido por: Baruka82.**

 **Corregido por: AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la historia es de cuteblngoddess.**_

* * *

 _ **Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Draco y Harry sacan a Hermione de su matrimonio abusivo y ésta comienza a vivir en la casa de Draco con él.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Games**

Harry estaba con ataque. Los periódicos, tanto muggles como mágicos, se estaban dando un festín con la desaparición de Hermione, era una semana de pocas noticias. No ayudaba nada que Steven estuviera en TV todos los días pidiendo que su esposa regresara a salvo o fuese entrevistado por El Profeta solicitando información. Harry sabía que su trabajo estaría en juego si alguien se enteraba de su responsabilidad en la repentina partida de Hermione. Buscó lugares donde ocultarla a salvo, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudar a alguien que no conocían y a correr el riesgo de ser cómplices. La madriguera era muy arriesgado, igual que su pequeño departamento así que por el momento ella se encontraba en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Mantenía un contacto regular con Draco y él con Harry. Draco le contó que Hermione estaba ganando peso y tenía mucho mejor aspecto, había dejado de obsesionarse con los horarios y estaba leyendo como solía hacerlo. Eso hizo lo hizo sonreír. Le envió una lechuza y le dijo que podrían pasar varias semanas más antes de que pudiera encontrar un lugar para esconderla debido a toda la atención de los medios. Draco le contesto "No hay problema". Era un cambio total. Extraño.

Desafortunadamente, el estrés de mantenerse encerrados en una habitación había golpeado tanto a Draco como a Hermione. Habían leído montones y montones de libros, jugado innumerables partidas de ajedrez y conversado hasta que ya no tuvieron nada más que decir. Harry sugirió algunos juegos muggles y envió el nombre de una tienda donde los tenían. Draco pensó que podría ser una buena idea, aunque ella tendría ventaja por ser criada por muggles y todo. Hermione marcó los que ella conocía y Draco iría esa misma tarde a la tienda.

—Estarás bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó antes de irse.

—Sí, voy a leer un poco más. ¿Puedes traer algo más para mí? —preguntó.

—Claro, ¿qué es?

—Bueno, en el mercado hay un fabricante de dulces que vende estos caramelos de chocolate. Sólo unos pocos, ¿por favor? —batió sus pestañas para él de forma burlona.

—Vale, regreso pronto —respondió y salió por la puerta bloqueándola tras él.

Subió a su auto y condujo rápidamente a la ciudad. Quería conseguir todos los juegos y golosinas pero también quería algunos regalos para ella. Era tan genial pasar tiempo con Hermione. Era inteligente y, ahora que había ganado algo de peso de nuevo, muy linda. Le encantaba la forma en la que reía y la manera de fruncir el ceño cuando perdía en el ajedrez. Sabía que su estadía era temporal pero estaba pasando un buen momento en su vida. No era nada como salir con Pansy. Granger en realidad tenía cerebro y podía mantener una conversación con él, le gustaba eso de ella.

Hermione se sentó frente al fuego leyendo un libro sobre sanación. Todavía quería ser sanadora, a pesar de que eso probablemente nunca sucedería. La última semana y media había sido muy extraña la verdad. Vivía en el dormitorio de su archirrival de la escuela y le gustaba. Él era divertido y listo, capaz de una conversación inteligente y momentos tranquilos también. Casi nunca pensaba en Steven, él era su marido pero sólo ante la ley, en su mente sólo deseaba que desapareciera, estaba feliz de estar fuera de su constante abuso. Draco le había dicho que había bastante revuelo por su desaparición por lo que tendría que permanecer escondida por un tiempo más largo y eso estaba bien para ella.

…

Se estacionó en la plaza del mercado, caminó una cuadra o algo así hasta la tienda de juguetes, ellos tendrían los juegos sugeridos. El hombre detrás del mostrador le sonrió y le preguntó;

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy, señor?

—Necesito estos juegos, ¿me puede ayudar a encontrarlos? —le entregó la lista.

—Por supuesto que puedo —dijo el hombre indicándole que lo siguiera.

Draco abrió los brazos mientras el hombre apilaba el Monopoly, Scrabble, Yahtzee, Damas, Verdad o Reto y Sorry. Los pagó de inmediato y los puso en el maletero de su coche. Fue al mercado al aire libre donde, para su sorpresa, el marido de Hermione estaba dando una conferencia de prensa. Se acercó para poder escuchar.

—Por favor, le pido a cualquier persona que tenga información sobre el secuestro de mi esposa que por favor lo comunique. Estoy ofreciendo una gran recompensa. Ella lo era todo para mí… —se interrumpió dejando caer algunas lágrimas notoriamente falsas—. Sólo traigan a Hermione de regreso a casa para mí. —Se sonó la nariz e indicó a las cámaras que se fueran mientras él fingía superar la pena para poder continuar.

Draco resopló por la actuación, le hizo enojar que ese bastardo estuviera tratando de convencer a todos que él era el marido perfecto. Se acercó al fabricante de dulces y consiguió una enorme bolsa de sus favoritos. Luego fue a la tienda de ropa para comprar algo de ropa cómoda y ropa interior, ella había estado usando las mismas tres túnicas y ropa interior desde que llegó. La mujer de la tienda estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarlo, le compró un poco de ropa muggle, camisetas, jeans y unos confortables pantalones deportivos. También le compró unas zapatillas ya que sus pies siempre estaban fríos y una sudadera. Cuando llegó a la sección de ropa interior estaba un poco avergonzado pero la vendedora lo ayudó, le consiguió siete pares de bragas nuevas, dos sujetadores (estimó su tamaño de acuerdo a la vendedora, que era 34C) y un camisón para dormir, largo, nada revelador. Pagó por sus compras y se dirigió al coche. El recuerdo de su marido aún permanecía en su cabeza, quería ir a golpearlo a plena luz del día, mostrarle cómo se sentía. Pero en su mente él estaba sobre eso, tenía a su esposa escondida de forma segura, feliz y saludable. Sonrió y salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, la encontró esperando con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de verlo. Puso los juegos en la cama y la llamó para que viera la ropa, sus ojos se abrieron cuando le entregó las bolsas.

—Pensé que estarías cansada de usar las mismas cosas, espero haber acertado con las tallas —se sonrojó cuando sacó la ropa interior y los sujetadores—. Un vendedor me ayudó con eso, yo no sabía… —ella le sonrió antes de que pudiera terminar, pero una mirada de cerca reveló lágrimas en sus ojos otra vez—. Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar —le dijo.

—No, es sólo que no he tenido ropa nueva ni nada en años, son lágrimas de alegría. —Volvió a sonreír a través de esos ojos llorosos. Ella levantó sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo en un inesperado abrazo. Mientras se alejaba, su rostro quedó a centímetros del de él. Los ojos de ella lo miraban con nostalgia y él se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Ella se retiró rápidamente luciendo confundida y culpable.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No debería haber hecho eso. Tu sólo lucías tan… —se interrumpió sin saber qué decir. Pero sabía que no debería haberla besado, estaba muy jodida emocionalmente para manejar eso.

Ella se sentó ahí en silencio por un momento.

—Está bien, sólo quería darte las gracias por todo esto —hizo un gesto hacia el montón de ropa.

Él miró su reloj para evitar sus ojos.

—Ya casi es hora de la cena —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Iré a pedir algo para nosotros ¿nada especial? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, ya vuelvo —Salió de la habitación y por el pasillo se maldijo a si mismo por todo el camino.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama tocando con sus dedos los labios donde los de él acababan de estar. Eran suaves y cálidos, y diferentes a todos lo que había sentido en muchos años. No eran ásperos como los de Steven o descuidados como los de Ron, fue hermoso. Pero no sabía qué pensar, así que como siempre sus emociones sacaron lo mejor de ella. Miró a su alrededor al montón de cosas en la cama. Sus cosas, regalos de él. Escogió una camiseta y los pantalones deportivos tipo yoga. Miró las bragas y sujetadores que había escogido, eran lindos y caros. Eligió un par de bragas de color rosa y un sujetador blanco y corrió al baño a cambiarse.

 _«Gracias Merlín»,_ pensó mientras arrojaba la túnica y la ropa interior que había estado usando en el cesto. Se puso la cómoda ropa y tomó su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Luego volvió a entrar a la habitación y se sentó en el sofá.

Cuando él regresó, ella lucía fresca y feliz, le indicó que se sentara y lo hizo.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dijo con tono culpable—. No debí hacer eso. —Su rostro estaba rojo.

Ella miró a sus hermosos ojos plateados. Su corazón estaba confundido, le gustó el beso, era el mejor que había tenido jamás, pero todavía estaba casada y aunque no amaba a Steven, los votos aún significaban algo.

—Está bien, de verdad. —Y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que la había llamado Hermione, no Granger. Se rió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Me llamaste Hermione, sólo fue divertido supongo —rió un poco más.

—Bueno, ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? —él le sonrió muy divertido.

—Sí, pero por lo general me llamas Granger —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bueno, ese ya no es más tu nombre tampoco, ¿cierto? —dijo en voz baja—. Como sea, ¿por qué no eliges un juego? La cena no estará lista hasta casi dentro de una hora.

Se acercó a la cama y cogió el Scrabble. Jugaron por el resto de la hora y Hermione ganó, Draco dijo que el juego estaba manipulado y quería jugar a otra cosa. En ese momento llegó la cena y ella comió ávidamente. Les sirvieron costillas con patatas asadas, algunas verduras salteadas a un costado y una ensalada mixta que completaba la cena. También él le sirvió un poco de vino. Para el momento en que terminaron, ella estaba muy llena y contenta de estar usando pantalones elásticos.

—Yo escogeré el próximo juego —dijo él, caminando hacia la pila y escogiendo "Verdad o Reto" con una sonrisa maligna. Ella gimió—. Vamos, será divertido.

Dispuso el tablero, que consistía en dos filas de espacios. Cada vez que hacías un reto o decías la verdad, avanzabas un cuadrado, se leían las preguntas en unas pequeñas tarjetas. Pusieron sus piezas en el tablero y Draco fue el primero.

—Elijo "Verdad"

—Está bien —dijo ella—. ¿Cuál fue tu momento más embarazoso?

Él pensó durante un momento, esta era una difícil.

—Vale, honestamente, fue cuando Moody me convirtió en un hurón. —Su cara estaba roja sólo de pensar en ello. Hermione rompió en un ataque de risa.

—Bien, tienes que avanzar uno —le dijo.

—Ya, deja de reír, tu turno.

—Elijo _verdad_ también.

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? Esta es una aburrida —lanzó la tarjeta al montón.

—Azul —respondió ella, encantada con la pregunta fácil.

— _Verdad_ —dijo él de nuevo.

—¿Has estado enamorado?

—No quiero responder a eso.

—Si no contestas tienes que hacer el _reto_ y voy a hacerlo bien —ella sonrió con una sonrisa maligna.

—Muy bien, no he estado enamorado todavía —sonrió con desaprobación—. Tu turno.

— _Verdad_ de nuevo, por favor —esperanzada en otra pregunta fácil.

—¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

—Ron —respondió arrugando la nariz ante la idea.

—Así de mal, ¿eh? —dijo él medio riendo.

—Sigamos, tu turno.

— _Reto_ —dijo levantando una ceja para sacudir un poco las cosas.

—Está bien, quiero que cantes una canción, tú eliges —dijo riendo.

—No conozco ninguna canción —respondió.

—Debes saber una, piensa.

—No, no, creo que otro reto.

—Ok, ponte mi camisón y corre alrededor de la mansión —dijo en un ataque de risa mientras él hacía un ruido de vómito.

—Bien, bien —se acercó a la pila de ropa que aún estaba sobre la cama y se quitó la camisa, se puso el camisón y caminó delante de ella.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó tratando de mantener una expresión seria. A ella le dolía el estómago por reír con tanta fuerza.

—Muy bien, muy sexy —respondió entre risas.

Abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo. Ella asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no la estaba engañando. Corrió escaleras abajo, de vuelta arriba y de nuevo a la habitación. Se quitó el camisón pero no se puso la camisa.

—Calor —dijo jadeante y abanicándose—. Tu turno.

— _Verdad_ —dijo de nuevo. El hizo la imitación de una gallina pero leyó la pregunta de todos modos.

—¿Quién te dio tu mejor beso? —leyó y colocó la tarjeta hacia abajo en el montón.

—No dice eso —dijo irritada.

—Si lo dice, mira aquí —le entregó la tarjeta.

Sus ojos recorrieron la tarjeta antes de arrojarla de vuelta.

—No responderé eso —dijo rotundamente.

—Vale, entonces pensaré en un _reto_ —dijo él frotándose las manos con malicia.

—Bien, no importa, responderé.

Él esperó la respuesta como un escolar oyendo rumores.

—Tú —dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó pensando que había entendido mal

—Dije que tú —su rostro estaba enrojecido—. Tu turno —susurró.

— _Verdad._

—¿Qué es lo que más lamentas de tu vida? —ella leyó.

—Esa es una pregunta difícil. Pero tendría que decir no haber hecho más amigos cuando era más joven. —Su mente todavía estaba en la respuesta de ella, ¿realmente dijo que había sido su mejor beso? —Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo—. Vale, tu turno.

— _Verdad._

—¿Alguna vez vas a elegir _reto_?

—No —reflexionó.

—¿Quién fue tu mayor enamoramiento? —leyó.

—Oh, Merlín. Ah… déjame ver… Creo que el más grande fue Harry cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero lo superé rápido —se sonrojó de un rojo intenso. Draco se rió de eso, no es como si fuese un gran secreto—. Tu turno —dijo ella.

— _Verdad._

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Fresas con nata —dijo lamiéndose los labios.

— _Verdad_ —dijo ella nuevamente.

—Vamos, tienes que escoger _reto_ alguna vez.

—No —sonrió.

—Está bien, ¿puedo hacer mi propia pregunta entonces? —ella asintió.

—Si tratara de besarte otra vez, ¿me dejarías? —él estaba muy cerca de ella en el sofá.

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y luego asintió. En una fracción de segundo sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, cálidos y acogedores. Ella se acercó y le pasó la mano por el pelo. Sabía que estaba mal pero estaba carente de afecto. Sus besos encendieron su cuerpo y él le pasó la lengua por los labios, los abrió ligeramente dejándolos entrar. Momentos después él rompió el beso. El rostro de ella estaba enrojecido y él tenía miedo de no parar, de no ser capaz de hacerlo, su pálido rostro estaba de color rosa y tenía dificultades para recuperar el aliento.

—Tu turno —dijo ella.

— _Reto._

—Te reto a hacer eso de nuevo.

Sus labios lo invitaban una vez más y estaba agradecido. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo y sus manos recorrieron de arriba abajo su espina dorsal provocándole piel de gallina. El corazón de ella latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, y sus ojos miraban fijamente los plateados azulados de él. Era tan atractivo. Podría quedarse aquí con él para siempre y nunca volver a sentir miedo. Se apartó un momento después, los ojos de él estaban ardiendo y tenía que parar antes de ir más lejos.

—Tu turno —dijo él.

Pero ella se levantó para ir al baño. Giró la manilla del agua y se echó un poco en la cara. Nunca en su vida había sentido ese tipo de pasión, esa clase de deseo. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura antes de enfrentarse a él de nuevo. Se estaba haciendo tarde, tal vez podría sugerir ir a la cama temprano. Ah, pero Merlín, su sabor era tan bueno. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar ese momento?

—Draco, ¿me pasas ese camisón? —dijo sacando su mano por la puerta del baño.

Él se lo entregó y ella se quitó la ropa y se lo deslizó hacia abajo por la cabeza, olía al cuerpo de él. Inhaló profundamente antes de regresar a la habitación.

—¿Te importa si seguimos jugando mañana? Estoy cansada —apenas eran las nueve de la noche.

—Claro —dijo él—, ¿quieres que me recueste a tu lado? —ella asintió.

Se tendió al lado de ella, tratando de sacar el recuerdo de ese beso de su mente. Se había sentido tan suave y ella admitió que fue su mejor beso, sonrió ante ese pensamiento antes de quitarse los pantalones y ahora sólo llevaba un bóxer. Era una noche cálida. Ella se acostó más hacia su lado respirando silenciosamente, su mente estaba corriendo, nada le gustaría más que besarlo en las primeras horas de la mañana. Miró por la ventana la noche de luna clara, lo sintió agitado junto a ella antes de descansar su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella se relajó y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis que vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

 **El primer beso en el fic, ¿no es emocionante?**

 **Repito: Trataré de actualizar la próxima semana pero no prometo nada porque todavía tengo que estudiar para un par de exámenes.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


	7. Pansy's discovery

**¡Hola! Poco más de una semana y tenéis nuevo capítulo, que responsable me siento xD**

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

* * *

 **Traducido por: Baruka82.**

 **Corregido por: AliciaBlackM.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la historia es de cuteblngoddess.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Pansy's Discovery (El descubrimiento de Pansy).**

Habían pasado semanas desde que Hermione llegó a la mansión Malfoy. Draco aún estaba en contacto con Harry, pero en la última carta le había dicho que se estaba volviendo muy arriesgado. Al parecer, el marido de Hermione tenía alguna influencia en el ministerio, estaba cada día despotricando sobre su desaparición. Todo el ministerio estaba en alerta.

Harry se había disculpado por todos los inconvenientes y había prometido pasar por ahí pronto. A pesar de que a Draco no le incomodaba la compañía de ella, todavía estaba molesto por tener que estar atrapado en casa durante casi un mes. Hermione lo estaba poniendo nervioso, para ser honestos. Había estado distante desde la noche en que la besó, pensó que era culpa o lo que fuera y la dejó para que resolviera sus propios problemas. Era difícil estar tan cerca de alguien sin contacto físico. Él era, después de todo, un ser bastante físico, por naturaleza. Decidió que era hora de salir de casa por un rato, aunque fuera para ir de compras.

—Voy saliendo al mercado, ¿quieres algo? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, volveré más tarde.

Corrió por las escaleras y entró en su coche antes de conducir por el solitario camino rural. Había bajado la capota y su pelo volaba libremente. Se sentía como el cielo. Salió a toda velocidad en dirección a Londres sin saber realmente a dónde se dirigía, contento de estar afuera por un rato.

Hermione se sentó frente al fuego leyendo y picoteando los chocolates que le había comprado en su último viaje al mercado. El aburrimiento la estaba pateando pero mantenía el buen humor. De repente escuchó pasos acercándose al dormitorio, probablemente Draco había olvidado algo, así que lo ignoró. La cerradura de la puerta se giró y ella apenas levantó la mirada, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio no a Draco pero sí a una mujer, pelo corto y ojos oscuros. Estaba vestida ligeramente y no notó a Hermione justo a su lado. Observó a la mujer arreglar la cama y esparcir pétalos de rosa sobre el edredón satinado. Luego empezó a desabotonar su vestido y las orejas de Hermione se pusieron rojas. No quería ser testigo de su desnudez, así que tosió, llamando su atención.

La mujer gritó, cubriéndose con las manos antes de agarrar la ropa que ya se había quitado. A Hermione le pareció muy divertido y observó cómo la chica se empezó a poner la ropa.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —preguntó la mujer sin aliento.

—Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo Hermione con recelo.

—Soy Pansy, la prometida de Draco —dijo jactanciosamente.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Hermione. Entonces se dio cuenta de quién era la chica. Era Pansy Parkinson, de la escuela. Bajó la cabeza horrorizada, con la esperanza de que Pansy no la reconociera por la foto que había salido en todas las noticias.

—Prometida. Ya sabes, estamos comprometidos —su voz se volvió áspera.

—Bueno, él no está. Le diré que viniste —bajó la cabeza de vuelta a su libro, pero eso no detuvo a Pansy.

—Oye, espera un minuto ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mi novio? ¿Quién eres? —estaba caminando cerca. Hermione comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—No importa, sólo vete —dijo en voz baja.

—Estabas en el periódico… ¿No fuiste a Hogwarts? ¿No eres Hermione Granger? —gritó.

—No. —No estaba mintiendo. Su apellido era Shanly.

—Sí, lo eres. Todo el mundo está buscándote. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Eso es entre Draco y yo —dijo, sabiendo que eso le molestaría.

—¿Por qué, pequeña zorra? Pensaste que podrías divertirte con mi hombre, ¿verdad? Le enviaré una lechuza al Ministerio. —Estaba roja de oreja a oreja. Y con eso salió por la puerta, dejándola abierta.

 _Mierda._ Pensó Hermione. Pansy lo sabía. El Ministerio se dejaría caer en cualquier momento sobre ella. Decidió hacer lo único que sabía hacer, enviarle una lechuza a Harry. Abrió la ventana y llamó a la lechuza de Draco. Mientras tanto, le escribió una nota a Harry explicándole lo que había sucedido. Tan pronto como la lechuza llegó la envió. No tenía manera de conseguir quedarse con Draco, ¿qué pasaba si venían cuando él no estaba y la devolvían a Steven? Estaría muerta, eso sería todo. La mataría cuando descubriera que se había estado ocultando. Comenzó a llorar, pensando que sus puños estarían en su cabeza y su rostro de nuevo. Había estado contenta de estar allí escondida a salvo. Sus respiraciones se hicieron se hicieron cortas e irregulares al pensar en todas las formas en las que sería castigada. Y ahora, Draco y Harry estarían en problemas también. Probablemente, Harry sería despedido y tal vez Draco sería enviado a Azkaban. No soportaba poner la vida de los dos boca abajo. Tal vez podría correr y mantenerlos fuera del problema. En ese momento la lechuza de Draco apareció en la ventana con la respuesta de Harry.

 _"_ _Hermione o Draco:_

 _Pansy Parkinson acaba de aparecer en el Ministerio, declarando que estás escondida en la habitación de Draco. El Ministerio está enviando funcionarios, incluido yo, a la mansión. Si Draco no está por ahí al momento de recibir esto, toma todas tus cosas y escóndelas fuera de la vista. Luego busca un escondite DENTRO de la habitación. Yo seré quien la registre, ya que es mi caso. Asignaré que los demás que registren los jardines y el resto de la mansión. Asegúrate de bloquear la puerta de la habitación también. Estamos tratando de desacreditarla, pero Steven insiste en buscar en la mansión de todos modos. Él también quiere venir con nosotros, le he dicho que no en caso de peligro. Ocúltate pronto y arroja esta carta al fuego._

 _Harry"_

Ella leyó esto rápidamente e hizo lo que se le dijo. La carta fue lanzada y quemada. Tomó su ropa y las escondió en el fondo de la cesta. Los dulces los escondió debajo del colchón y momentos después escuchó una conmoción en el jardín del frente. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del armario y se metió dentro. Más allá de los cientos de zapatos había un pequeño acceso al entre techo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. El lugar era apenas lo suficientemente grande para ella, pero apretó su pequeño cuerpo, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado y oyó pasos bombardeando la mansión. Escuchó la voz de Harry dando órdenes a los otros aurores.

—Tú, revisa las habitaciones de esa ala. Jones, tú busca en el primer piso. Brock, tú busca en la cocina y el sótano. Ey, tú, busca en los jardines. Tú puedes interrogar a los elfos domésticos y a la señora Malfoy. Yo buscaré en las habitaciones de esta ala —sus pasos y su voz se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca.

Le oyó abrir la cerradura y gritarle que saliera. Respiraba tan silenciosamente como podía, pero su corazón latía fuerte. Él se acercó al armario y gritó:

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —ella no respondió—. Buen trabajo Hermione —oyó ella en un susurro. Harry salió del armario y hurgó en diferentes partes. Lo escuchó salir y cerrar la puerta tras él. Sin embargo aún no se atrevía a salir. Después oyó a la señora Malfoy gritando. Debió haber sido un shock para ella ser allanada por el ministerio a media tarde. Parecía que llevaba una eternidad encerrada en ese pequeño espacio, sentía como si se estuviera quedando sin aire. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí y debió haberse quedado dormida porque despertó con Draco gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡Hablaré con el Ministro de Magia por esto! —gritaba—. Esa desvergonzada de Pansy estaba molesta porque la dejé y no sé de dónde inventó esa historia, pero han registrado mi casa y ahora se pueden ir — subió impetuosamente las escaleras y Hermione lo escuchó abrir la puerta. Dudó salir de su escondite hasta que estuvo segura quién era.

—¿Granger? ¿Dónde estás? —dijo medio susurrando. Ella se arrastró fuera del pequeño lugar sudando y llena de telarañas.

—Aquí —dijo con voz ronca mientras se sacudía las telarañas del pelo.

—Oh, Dios mío. Cuando vi al Ministerio en mi casa, yo casi… bueno, estaba preocupado por ti —dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo bueno es que Harry se ocupó de todo —dijo ella—. Le envié una lechuza de inmediato y me dijo que escondiera mis cosas y me ocultara aquí mismo. —Todo su cuerpo estaba exhausto por haber estado confinado en ese reducido lugar las últimas dos horas.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —dijo él con cara de preocupación.

—Bueno —comenzó ella—. Yo estaba sentada aquí leyendo cuando oí la puerta. Me recliné en el sofá y vi a Pansy arreglando tu cama, lanzando pétalos de rosa y desvistiéndose. Tosí un poco para que no me mostrara todo y ella gritó. Entonces me reconoció. Dijo que era tu prometida. ¿Es verdad?

—No. Estábamos comprometidos, pero rompí el compromiso alrededor de una semana antes de que llegaras aquí. Estaba furiosa conmigo.

—Bueno, ella gritaba que estaba intentado robarle a su hombre y que informaría al ministerio. Apenas se fue me levanté y le escribí a Harry, me escribió de vuelta pidiéndome que escondiera mis pertenecías y me escondiera en alguna parte dentro de la habitación, ya que buscaría aquí él personalmente. Me escondí en ese espacio detrás de tus zapatos, por cierto ¿Por qué tienes tantos zapatos?

Él rió.

—Como sea, los escuché registrando y a tu madre gritando. Y eso es todo. —Sin darse cuenta empezó a quitarse la blusa sucia. Él la miró divertido.

—Entonces, bien con eso, ¿eh? —dijo señalando su sujetador, que ahora estaba a la vista.

Ella agarró la blusa y se cubrió antes de retirarse al baño, con un todo de rojo intenso. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y recuperó la que había escondido al fondo del cesto y luego abrió la ducha. Dando un paso al interior sintió el agua caliente cubrir su cuerpo. Lavó su largo cabello y luego su cuerpo. Bajó la vista por él, por primera vez en años se veía normal, saludable, igual que su antiguo yo. No había contusiones o cortes estropeando su cremosa belleza. Ya no podía ver sus costillas o los huesos de su cadera. Cerró el grifo y salió agarrando una esponjosa y suave toalla. A medida que se secaba no pudo dejar de pensar en Draco. Había sido tan amable con ella, pero desde el beso hace semanas, ella había sido cortante con él. Quería besarlo, pero su mente y su cuerpo estaban en conflicto. Se puso una camiseta azul sin mangas, bragas blancas y unos pantalones cortos blancos. La camiseta sin sujetador. Se pasó el cepillo por el pelo antes de volver a la habitación. Él estaba sentado en la cama mirando sus compras, más zapatos. Hermione no podía parar de reír.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en algo así como "Zapatos Anónimos"? Creo que tienes un problema —ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sólo me gustan —dijo tímidamente, poniéndolos en el armario donde ella se había ocultado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estaba Londres? —preguntó ella, deseando poder salir de esa habitación un momento.

—Bien, se siente bien salir —respondió, rápidamente comprendió que tuvo poco tacto.

—Ya veo —dijo deseando no haber preguntado—. ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? —preguntó.

—No. Potter me pateó el culo por dejarte aquí —dijo con amargura—. Debería quedarme contigo de ahora en adelante.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

—No es tu culpa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? —preguntó.

—No sé, pero quedarme aquí me está volviendo loco —se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando el dosel.

—Puedes salir, no le diré a Harry.

—No, necesito mantenerte segura. Casi fuiste atrapada hoy.

—No quiero que pierdas tu vida por salvar la mía. Sólo ve.

—Sólo olvídalo ¿ok? ¿Quieres jugar un juego?

—No, sal y diviértete. Eres joven; apuesto que a muchas chicas les gustaría salir contigo.

Él rió.

—Sí, hay una fila de divertidas, inteligentes y hermosas mujeres alrededor de la cuadra.

—No, de verdad. Estaré bien. —Se sentó en el sofá y cogió un libro que ya había leído cinco veces.

Él se quedó allí pensando. Tenía que haber una manera en la que pudiera salir y pudiera cuidar de ella a la vez. Entonces tuvo una idea. Harry se molestaría, pero ambos conseguirían claustrofobia si seguían encerrados en esa habitación tanto tiempo.

—Tengo una idea, Granger —dijo sentándose repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —ella levantó la vista de su libro.

—Ambos saldremos —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cómo? La gente me verá.

Él se quedó sentado ahí por un momento y dijo:

—Espera, déjame ir a ver algo —dijo él y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pasó un momento y regresó con una copa de algo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella. Se acercó para mirar y le pareció poción multijugos, pero ligeramente más verde.

—Bueno, es una poción morfológica. Es una especie de poción multijugos, pero tiene una duración de ocho horas. Antes de que mi padre fuera capturado, estuvo arrancando como otra persona. Él dejó mucha poción almacenada en el sótano, sólo la dejamos ahí. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar algo que nos ayude a transformarte —miró alrededor de la habitación. Todo lo que había en la casa eran cosas de su madre. Luego, se encendió una bombilla en su cabeza. Pansy había estado ahí.

—Granger, ayúdame a buscar en la cama ¿ves algún pelo negro? —sostenía su varita encendida, buscando un solo pelo. No encontró ninguno de su lado.

—Aquí —señaló ella, tirando de un filamento del poste de la cama y se lo entregó a él.

Lo añadió a la copa, esta crepitó antes de tornarse de un nauseabundo color rosa.

—Hasta el fondo —dijo pasándole la copa. Ella arrugó la nariz y olió el burbujeante líquido.

—Aquí voy —comentó antes de tomar todo el contenido de la copa. Se sentía extraño. Por supuesto que ella sabía lo que se sentía tomar la poción multijugos desde que tenía 13, pero esta era diferente. Le bajó por su garganta y quemó. Se atragantó y corrió al baño, sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Sintió que se acortaban sus huesos y se extendía su pecho. Su largo pelo se redujo hasta sus orejas y se volvió negro. Su nariz se acortó y se levantó ligeramente como la de un cachorro. En el momento en que llegó al espejo fue tal el shock que casi se desmaya. Tocó su rostro su pelo y su pecho. Era realmente extraño. Fue hasta la puerta del baño y cuando salió, Draco dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Oh, mi Dios. —Fue todo lo que él era capaz de decir.

—Me veo como una puta —dijo mirando abajo hacia sus enormes pechos. No estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Saltó un poco para ver cómo rebotaban.

—¿Son reales? —preguntó Draco, que estaba completamente fascinado con ellos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo, esos no pueden ser sus pechos reales ¿Los tenía… eh… mejorados? —ella rió.

—No sé. Mejorados, ¿cómo? —Los ojos de él no se apartaban de su pecho.

—Oh, Merlín —ella suspiró—. ¿Y ahora qué? No tengo ropa que se ajuste a este… cuerpo nuevo.

—Déjame ver si Pansy dejó algo en la habitación de invitados. —Corrió a la habitación y regresó minutos más tarde trayendo una diminuta falda plisada, una blusa blanca, una camiseta negra y unas altas botas hasta el muslo.

—No voy a usar eso —dijo horrorizada.

—Es todo lo que hay —contestó él—. Además, es la forma en la que se viste Pansy, si quieres pasar por ella, tienes que hacerlo. —Le entregó la ropa.

—Bien —murmuró mientras iba hasta el cuarto de baño a ponerse la ropa.

 _Sin sujetador_ —pensó—, _probablemente me golpee a mí misma con ellos_ —rió para sí.

Se puso la camiseta primero y luego una bragas negras para combinar. La falda se ajustó perfectamente y luego se puso la blusa blanca, abotonándola completamente hasta arriba. Se puso las botas, que la hacían parecer mucho más alta. Cepillarse el pelo, ahora mucho más corto, era una extraña experiencia. Se vio a sí misma. Pansy la miraba desde el espejo pero algo no estaba bien. Se desabrochó la blusa hasta la mitad, dejándola el pecho descubierto. Así estaba mejor. Draco llamó a la puerta.

—Toma —dijo empujando hacia ella una pequeña bolsa. Cuando la abrió encontró un poco de maquillaje. No sabía si era de Pansy o de su madre. Ambas opciones la mortificaban, pero había visto a Pansy y ella usaba un montón de maquillaje. Sacó el delineador negro de ojos y trató de ponérselo bien. Era difícil, nunca había usado delineador. A continuación se aplicó una abundante cantidad de rubor y rímel. Ahora se parecía cada vez más a Pansy. Finalmente terminó con un lápiz labial rojo. Eso, ya estaba lista. Cuando volvió a entrar al dormitorio, Draco estaba poniéndose los zapatos (de cuero Italiano negro), él levantó la vista y vio a Hermione, pareciendo tanto a la misma Pansy que hasta su propia madre juraría que era ella.

—Wow, te ves… —se interrumpió.

—¿Cómo una puta? —terminó por él.

—No, pero nadie sospecharía que eres tú —sonrió y ella le devolvió esa sonrisa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó al salir de la habitación por primera vez en un mes.

—A un club del Londres muggle —respondió mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo de la entrada. Justo en ese momento vio a su madre salir de la sala de estar y susurró—: Haz tu voz más aguda. —Antes de caminar hacia ella.

—Madre, Pansy y yo vamos a salir. Hasta mañana. —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Hola, Pansy querida. Me sorprende verte de vuelta por aquí después del fiasco de esta tarde. —Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Hermione.

—No quise causar ningún perjuicio —chilló Hermione en una tan buena imitación de Pansy que Draco se sorprendió—. Sólo estaba tratando de regresar a Dracky junto a mí. No creí que el Ministerio se involucraría —dijo ella riendo estúpidamente y batiendo las pestañas.

—Bueno, querida, eso fue demasiado —dijo la madre de él antes de retirarse a la sala de estar otra vez.

Draco la agarró del brazo y la arrastró por las puertas delanteras hasta al auto.

—Eso fue condenadamente brillante —dijo él dándole una radiante sonrisa—. Si no lo supiera mejor… —dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

—Gracias, Dracky —ella rió. Lanzó eso para hacerlo más realista.

Él frunció el ceño ante ese apodo y salió a toda velocidad por la polvorienta calle de campo hacia las brillantes luces de la cuidad. Ella inhaló profundamente el aire fresco, estar confinada en esa habitación durante semanas estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Estaba agradecida, pero aun así quería salir, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche. Media hora más tarde se detuvieron en una calle. Él aparcó el coche y se bajó para abrirle la puerta. Ella observó.

—Este no es un club —afirmó.

—Lo sé, creí que deberíamos cenar primero —abrió la puerta del restaurante para ella y entraron.

Tuvieron una agradable cena juntos antes de ir al club. Hermione estaba muy excitada. Nunca había estado en un club, incluso antes de estar casada había estado demasiado ocupada estudiando para convertirse en sanadora, y después, bueno, Steven nunca la llevó a ningún lado, ni a cenar ni a ninguna otra parte. Se detuvieron en el aparcamiento y ella pudo ver las parpadeantes luces de neón del club. Él abrió la puerta para ella y la llevó del brazo hasta el club. Lo vio sobornar al portero con algo de dinero para que pudieran pasar por delante de la fila. Cuando ingresaron ella se vio superada. Era ruidoso, ahumado y las luces brillaban en todas direcciones. Él la condujo hasta una mesa donde ella dejó la bolsa.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —gritó él sobre la música.

—Cualquier cosa, ¿qué bebería Pansy?

—Bien, tú lo quisiste. —Se acercó a la barra y regresó momentos después con una enorme trago color rosa, con espuma en la parte superior y un pequeño paragua rosado. Miró la bebida y se rió, pero tomó un sorbo y lo encontró bastante bueno.

—Draco, se me acaba de ocurrir algo —dijo inclinándose a su oído.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa si Pansy aparece por aquí ahora? —preguntó preocupada mirando a su alrededor.

—No lo hará —afirmó él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ella no viene a clubes muggles. Piensa que están por debajo de ella.

—Oh. —Tomó otro sorbo de su cóctel. Él bebió dos sorbos de whisky de un tirón.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo él feliz, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la pista llena de gente. Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de decirle que no, pero él insistió. Se sentía incómoda, nunca había bailado antes. Trató de imitar a los demás a su alrededor, pero para su horror se estaban moliendo unos a otros, sus cuerpos demasiado juntos. Se sonrojó. Draco estaba bailando frente a ella sin hacer ningún movimiento para presionarla y eso estaba bien para ella. Movió su cuerpo torpemente hasta que la canción terminó. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y ella se dirigía hacia la mesa pero sintió el brazo de él tirándola de vuelta.

—Vamos, se supone que eres Pansy —le hizo un guiño.

Se sentía muy incómoda con los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, ella puso los suyos en su cuello, lo que era un poco complicado ya que era un poco más baja que él. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón acelerado. Estaba nervioso, rió para sí misma otra vez. Bailaron juntos lentamente al ritmo de la música. Si no fuese por el hecho de que lucía como Pansy, estaría teniendo el momento de su vida. La canción terminó y volvieron a sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —él le preguntó. Ella asintió dándole un sorbo a su bebida. De repente el rostro de Draco se desencajó.

—¿Qué mier…?

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **IMPORTANTE: Estaré de vacaciones durante una semana a partir del Marte (¡me voy a Barcelona, yay!), por lo que hasta después del 28 de este mes no volveré a actualizar ni la traducción ni mis otras historias.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	8. Clubbing

**¡Hola! Sé que he vuelto a tardar mi tiempo, pero ya sabéis que soy una irresponsable xD**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews :D**

* * *

 **Traducido por: Baruka82 y AliciaBlackM.**

 **Corregido por: AliciaBlackM.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La historia es de cuteblndegoddess.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Clubbing (De fiesta).**

Hermione miró a Draco como si tuviese un pájaro sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella. La cara de él estaba congelada en una especie de mirada furiosa.

 _«Oh, dios mío —pensó ella—. Pansy debe estar aquí.»_

—¿Es Pansy? —le susurró. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate aquí —dijo con dureza y ella asintió.

Draco se levantó y caminó a través del bar. Se colocó delante del alto hombre y pidió una bebida. Miró hacía arriba y se encontró observando fijamente los ojos de Steven Shanly, quién no lo había visto; él estaba hablando y coqueteando con una guapa rubia que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella estaba batiendo sus pestañas y recorriendo con su mano el brazo del hombre. Draco tuvo, de repente, una oleada de furia. Tocó el brazo del hombre.

—Eh, hombre, ¿puedo ayudarte?

—Sí, vi tu foto en el periódico. ¿No está tu esposa desaparecida? —dijo Draco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la rubia lo escuchase.

—Eh, sí. Lárgate —Su atención volvió a la rubia.

—¿No deberías estar buscándole en vez de estar aquí ligando? —Su voz estaba hirviendo por la ira.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, hombre —dijo él con molestia. Draco cogió su bebida y volvió a su asiento.

—Deberíamos irnos —le comentó a Hermione.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

No quería contárselo, seguramente le haría daño. Volvió a mirar a la barra y observó a Steven encaminándose a la zona de baile con la chica. Suspiró con fuerza.

—Mira, Granger, no quiero estropear nuestra noche, pero tu esposo está aquí.

Su cara estaba congelada en una mueca horrorizada. Ella miró alrededor asustada.

—¿Dónde? —susurró.

Draco bajó su cabeza y la movió a la pista de baile; ella giró su cabeza y observó a Steven moliéndose contra una muchacha joven y rubia. Movió su cabeza lejos, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

—Vámonos —dijo él.

—No.

—Vamos, es muy arriesgado.

—No me veo como yo misma y estoy divirtiéndome. Él se puede ir al infierno. —Cogió el whisky de Draco y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

—Vamos a bailar —pidió y tiró de él hasta la pista de baile.

Los posicionó cerca de Steven y la rubia, pero no demasiado. Descaradamente, tiró de Draco hacía ella y colisionó sus bocas en un beso. Él la miró; podía ver a Hermione debajo de esa fachada. Ella estaba sonriendo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y colocó sus manos en su cintura, moviendo éstas hacía, por su falda, para sentirla. Podía sentir como se estaba poniendo caliente por esos movimientos seductores. Ella lo miró de una manera que pensó que nunca podría hacer.

Bailaron más cerca de Steven y su acompañante. Captó la atención del hombre y le guiñó un ojo. Él le dedicó su vieja sonrisa encantadora. Riéndose para sí misma, lamió sus labios en dirección a Steven haciendo que este estuviese completamente atento a ella. Y cuando tenía toda su atención volvió a centrar su vista en Draco. Valientemente, lo besó de nuevo con pasión. Sus manos subieron su pequeña falda. Su lengua se presionó contra sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Él abrió sus labios y su lengua hizo su camino hacia dentro. Hermione se sintió sorprendida por su propia valentía y esa pequeña sensación de culpa. No por engañar a su marido, próximamente exesposo, sino por usar a Draco de esa manera. No es cómo si pareciera que a él le importase; él también estaba mirando fijamente a Steven.

En su mente, era la más dulce venganza. Besando a su esposa justo en frente suya. No era el simple roce de labios, o los suaves besos que compartieron semanas atrás. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a mirar a Steven. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, la chica le guiñó un ojo. Steven se alejó de la rubia y volvió a la barra. Ella se rió. Estaba enervado. Ella pensó que podría haber vislumbrado una parte de ella misma en ese cuerpo, y lo asustó. Draco la empujó de nuevo con él y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Toda su atención volvió de vuelta al rubio y continuaron allí moviéndose. Cuando la canción terminó volvieron a la mesa de Draco para coger las bebidas.

—No más bebidas de esas con paragüitas, tráeme algo un poco más fuerte —le dijo ella y él le sonrió y volvió a la barra. Steven estaba todavía allí, pero a la rubia no la vio en ninguna parte.

—Dos tequilas, por favor —le pidió al camarero. El hombre rellenó dos vasos y se los tendió a Draco.

—Tremendo espíritu salvaje* tienes allí. —Una voz le dijo a Draco detrás de él.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó.

—Tu chica. Parece muy divertida. —Steven sonrió a Draco de manera extraña.

—Eh, sí, lo es.

—¿Ella viene mucho por aquí?

—Conmigo.

—¿Ustedes tenéis algo?

—¿No tienes una esposa que encontrar? —le exclamó Draco, cansado de ese idiota.

—Ey, un hombre tiene necesidades —le respondió, bebiendo su copa de un solo sorbo.

—Eres asqueroso —dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su mesa. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—Dije que eras asqueroso. ¿Tienes esposa y estás buscando por una follada rápida? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? —escupió Draco.

—Mira, eso no es nada que te importe. Simplemente estaba preguntando sobre esa pequeña pícara tuya que me estaba enviando señales en la zona de baile. Así que deberías mantener a tu perra controlada.

Mala decisión de palabras. Sin otra palabra, Draco le metió un puñetazo en la nariz, sangre salpicando mientras el bravucón caía rápidamente al suelo. Steven se levantó, su nariz vertiendo sangre mientras la trataba de taponar. Un guarda del bar sujetando a Draco.

—¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

—Te lo merecías. Nadie la llama de esa manera. Se merece algo mejor que eso. Y tu esposa merece algo mejor que tú. —Forcejeó con el guarda antes de que lo echaran de la zona.

Hermione vio el alboroto y caminó hasta la pareja que se había peleado. Vio a Draco siendo arrastrado fuera del bar y tomó esta como su oportunidad para burlarse de Steven. Su nariz todavía estaba sangrando y tenía un pañuelo en su mano para taponarla. Él vio como ella pasaba por allí y Hermione no se pudo resistir a decir algo.

—Awww, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó en su mejor imitación de la voz de Pansy.

—Tu chico me atacó. Sin que le provocará —escupió.

—Tu preciosa cara, mira lo que le ha pasado —tuvo que controlar su risa. Siempre lo había querido ver herido de la misma manera en la que fue herida ella.

—¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo y ser mi enfermera hasta que me cure? —dijo de la forma más encantadora.

Se acercó a él y pasó una mano por su cara. Una vez lo había querido, pero ahora solo había desprecio por él.

—No me acuesto con perdedores —dijo y sus palabras le golpearon en la cara. Había energía en sus pasos mientras caminaba a la salida. Draco la esperaba fuera, su mano dañada. La tomó entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño beso.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Tenía algunas cosas que arreglar con Steven —respondió antes de estallar en carcajadas otra vez—. Eso fue un buen golpe.

—Se lo merecía. Estaba intentándolo con todas las mujeres del lugar y trató de convencerme para que te enrollases con él. —Él abrió la puerta del coche para ella y Hermione entró.

Se puso al volante y comenzó a conducir a casa. El aire nocturno acariciaba sus rostros. Ella recordó el momento una y otra vez en su mente. Steven sangrando, la nariz rota. Genial. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, sintió como si hubiera comenzado un nuevo capítulo de su vida. El capítulo con Steven estaba cerrado. Le enviaría una lechuza a Harry y le diría que presentara los documentos del divorcio en su nombre. Éste era difícil de conseguir en el mundo mágico. Tendría que ir frente al consejo y demostrar que tenía una buena razón para divorciarse. Seguramente Harry y Draco testificarían a su nombre. Mientras subían los escalones hacía la habitación de Draco, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían los pies con esas botas. Cuando entraron en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y se las quitó. Sus pequeños pies estaban rojos.

—¿Cómo diablos Pansy usa esto todo el tiempo? —se preguntó. Draco estaba sanando su mano silenciosamente en el sofá. Ella suspiró pesadamente. Una vez que solicitara el divorcio, supuso que tendría que encontrar un lugar propio. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó.

—Lo pasé muy bien esta noche, gracias —le dijo.

—De nada. Siento que la pelea lo haya acortado.

—Está bien, mis pies me están matando —rió—. Necesito decirte algo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, sé que sólo me besaste para darle celos —tenía una nota de amargura en la voz.

—Bueno, sí, pero no —se sonrojó. Él levantó una ceja escuchando atentamente su respuesta—. Al principio fue por eso por lo que te besé —dijo—. Pero después de un minuto o algo así, me olvidé de él. Pero eso no es lo que iba a decirte, he decidido pedir el divorcio.

—Oh —dijo él—. ¿Eso significa que te vas?

—Bueno, sí, pero no sé cuándo. Tendré que tener una audiencia y espero que testifiques en mi nombre.

—Claro —dijo con el corazón apretado. No sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no le gustaba.

—No debería haberte usado así, lo siento —dijo ella, mirando al fuego.

—No, está bien —mintió.

—No está bien. Soy un desastre emocional ahora. Fue demasiado fácil besarte para hacerme sentir mejor y eso no está bien. —Su estómago estaba lleno de nudos por eso, ¿por qué?

—Entiendo. Me voy a dar una ducha —dijo levantándose sin mirarla.

Ella todavía lucía como Pansy, pero sus ojos gritaban Hermione. Esperaba que las ocho horas terminaran pronto. Era difícil verla como estaba. La ducha golpeó su cuerpo, pero el lugar de agua caliente, la giró al lado frío. Bailar con ella en la pista había sido una experiencia embriagadora. Y ese beso, dioses, necesitaba olvidar eso. El agua helada recorrió su cuerpo, llegando a su cintura y viajando por sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, pero lo único que podía ver era a ella. Golpeó con fuerza los puños sobre la pared. Nunca antes había tenido tal alteración por una mujer y sabía que nunca podría tenerla. Terminó la ducha abruptamente y se secó con una toalla.

Mientras tanto, Hermione lentamente estaba cambiando a sí misma. Su cabello había crecido y se hizo más alta. Había sido muy divertido ir al club, no le gustaba ser Pansy, pero valió la pena ver a Steven retorciéndose de dolor. Y realmente había disfrutado besando a Draco. Había sido apasionado y maravilloso. Sus manos habían subido por su corta falda y había sentido una agitación familiar en la espalda. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había sentido eso y se dio cuenta de que lo había extrañado. A Steven sólo le importaban sus propias necesidades, nunca las de ella. Antes de casarse, la llevaba al orgasmo cada vez, asegurándose de que ella estuviera satisfecha entes de terminar. Después del matrimonio no había tenido uno desde entonces. Tal vez Draco la dejara usarlo una vez más, rió al pensar, pero se sintió inmediatamente culpable después de pensar en eso de nuevo. Se quitó la blusa y la falda, pero dejó la camiseta y las bragas. Hacía calor en la habitación. Estaba tendida sobre las sábanas, tratando de no pensar en esos sentimientos, cuando él salió del baño.

—Es todo tuyo si lo quieres —dijo en tono casual, todavía estaba sólo en toalla. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Olvidé mi ropa, lo siento —dijo sacando un par de pantalones cortos de su cajón, antes de regresar al baño. Cuando salió de nuevo, sólo llevaba unos bóxer verdes—. Hace calor aquí ¿no es así? —ella asintió. Abrió una ventana y dejó entrar una fresca brisa. Apagó las velas y el fuego antes de acostarse en el sofá para dormir.

Ella lo observó, había dormido con ella desde la primera noche que había llegado a su casa.

—¿Algo mal? —le preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo allí?

—Bueno, si te estás divorciando, eventualmente tendrás que dormir sola, ¿verdad?

—Supongo.

—Bueno, deberías acostumbrarte —se recostó en el sofá.

Sus palabras le rompieron el corazón. Sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse. Él no tenía que decírselo. Pero esta noche, bueno, esta noche simplemente no quería estar sola.

—Oh, bien —dijo con la voz rota, dejando ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

Él oyó eso y sintió una punzada en el corazón. No quería dormir en el sofá; quería acostarse con ella, abrazarla. Pero por desgracia no se detenía allí para él. Quería hacerle el amor de la peor manera. Quería oler su piel, saborearla. Su ingle se agitó con esos pensamientos, e intentó empujarlos hacia lo profundo de su mente.

El resoplido del viento que soplaba a través de la ventana abierta fue interrumpido por los suaves sollozos que venían de alguna parte de su cama. Ella estaba llorando. Trató de permanecer ahí y dormir, pero no podía escuchar su llanto y no ir a ella. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en el otro extremo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien —sollozó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás pensando en él todavía, verdad?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué?

—No es nada —dijo de nuevo, aclarándose la voz—. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme, tienes razón.

—No lo dije por ser malo, simplemente no puedo acostarme contigo esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó otra vez.

—Es complicado.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella dándole la espalda y recostándose.

Él se sentía horrible. Su estómago estaba revuelto y parecía que alguien se había sentado sobre su corazón. Oyó sus lágrimas caer suavemente. Suspirando le tocó el brazo.

—No es lo que piensas —le dijo—. Soy yo, no estoy seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo

Ella se sentó de nuevo y lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—Sé que el beso no significó nada para ti, pero yo sentí algo, y me asustó —admitió él— Si duermo contigo, bueno, no sé cómo podría reaccionar ¿tiene sentido? —ella asintió— Bien, ¿estás bien? —ella asintió. Se levantó y volvió al sofá.

—Draco.

Él miró hacia atrás y en un instante, ella se levantó y corrió hacia él. Empujó los labios contra los suyos y se deslizó entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que dentro de poco pueda subir el siguiente cap :) Solo quedan 9 caps :D**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _ ***Tremendo espíritu salvaje:**_ en el fic original dice "spitfire" que sería algo así como volcán, pero refiriéndose a una persona ¿rebelde? Lo traduje de esa manera para que tuviese más sentido :)

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


	9. Breathing life into her

**¡Hola! Sé que he vuelto a tarde 20382 años, pero ni he podido contactar con la chica que me ayuda, ni he tenido tiempo para traducir. Pero espero que estas vacaciones de Navidad que se acercan me den un poco de margen para traducir.**

 **¡Gracias por esperar y espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **La trama de esta historia es de Cuteblndegoddess, quien me ha dado permiso para traducirla.**_

* * *

 **Traducido y corregido por: AliciaBlackM.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Breathing life into her (Devolviéndole la vida).**

Sus brazos rodearon de forma instintiva su pequeño cuerpo, acercándola a su pecho. Ella besó sus labios rosas con furia, su lengua recorriendo su labio inferior. Sus ojos pálidos reflectaron la plata de la fría luz de medianoche en la habitación. Hermione, en realidad, no estaba consciente de qué estaba haciendo, todo lo que sabía era que quería besarlo para siempre Sus manos se metieron entre las hebras rubias, despeinando su húmedo cabello. Draco agarró su cara, empujándola lo más cerca posible. Él caminó hacia adelante, forzándola a caminar hacia detrás hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpearon la cama. Hermione cayó hacia atrás y él cayó sobre ella, todo su peso presionando contra su cuerpo. Él sintió un tirón debajo de sus pantalones. Quería tanto eso, pero no a expensas de la sanidad de ella.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —murmuró Draco en su oído, enviando un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de Hermione.

Ella mordió su labio, no sabiendo qué decir. Asintió para que continuase. Draco bajó con un dedo por su pecho y su estómago hasta su cintura, encontrando una marca y presionándola con ligereza. Hermione gimió y se retorció ante su toque, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba excitada. Y él estaba feliz de compartir eso con ella. Draco presionó con más fuerza dentro de sus bragas mientras que besaba y lamía sus labios. La espalda de la chica se arqueó por la emoción. Había sido tanto tiempo descuidada que la atención de Draco la estaba empujando al borde y trayéndola de vuelta. Las manos de la castaña recorrieron el cuerpo pálido sintiendo su columna y los músculos de su espalda mientras él succionaba la piel de su cuello y clavículas. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo mientras él mordisqueaba su piel. La estaba volviendo loca, podía sentirse a sí misma más húmeda y preparada para él. ¿Eso es lo que él quería? No quería que Draco pensase que lo estaba utilizando otra vez, por lo que acercó sus labios a su oreja.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —suspiró ella. Sus palabras anclándose en su mente.

—Hermione, nunca he querido algo tanto en mi vida.

Y con eso, su boca se aplastó en la suya, robándole el aliento. Ella se sintió más ligera y su cuerpo derritiéndose bajo el de él. Pronto sus manos estaban bajando hasta sus bragas. Se las quitó y las lanzó a través de la habitación. Hermione levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y él le quitó la camisa. Draco presionó sus cuerpos juntos; podía sentir su corazón latiendo debajo de su pálida piel. Su aliento chocó contra el suyo en el momento en el que sus labios se volvieron a tocar. La besó en los pecho, besando cada uno con delicadeza y succionando ligeramente uno de sus pezones rosados y erectos. Comenzó a bajar con besos por su estómago plano, ya no podías observar sus costillas pero todavía estaba demasiado delgada. Bajó con besos hasta sus muslos y olisqueó su dulce piel. Sus hormonas se encontraban enloquecidas.

—Vueles tan bien… —le dijo él entre besos. Ella simplemente gimió ante cada toque.

Sus labios volvieron a conectarse. Ella lentamente separó sus piernas; dejando que la lengua de Draco entrase y la besase con suavidad, haciendo círculos. Ella arqueó su espalda ante su toque, haciéndolo besar y chupar con mayor fuerza.

—Oh, cielos… Draco…oh… —gimió, sus uñas clavándose en las sábanas.

Él sonrió ante sus gemidos y movió su lengua con más fuerza para que continuase gimiendo. Rápidamente Hermione estaba sin respiración, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y su mente derritiéndose. Él se lamió los labios antes de volver a su cara, besándola largo y tendido. Ella podía sentirse a sí misma en los labios ajenos, y los lamió juguetonamente. Acababa de tener el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Se sentía viva y libre. Draco se acostó encima de ella, besándola y tocándola en sitios que ella había olvidado que existía. Poco después él se estaba deshaciendo de sus pantalones y las piernas de Hermione se separaron más para dejarle espacio. Hermione se corrió en el momento en el que él se deslizó en su interior; él era un poco más largo de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada pero se sentía como el cielo. No era como el sexo monótono que había mantenido con su marido. Este era duro, casi animal. Ella lo necesitaba, y para su sorpresa él parecía necesitarlo tanto como ella.

Embistió contra ella una y otra vez, acercándola al clímax una y otra vez. Hermione pasó sus manos por su espalda, arañando ligeramente su piel con sus uñas. Él dejó escapar un gemido ronco ante eso. Ella lo miró a los ojos, estos parecían tener destellos de azul, y cuando la luz de la luna los golpeó, envió olas de plata a través de su iris. Sus labios rosas se curvaron en una sonrisa para ella, y Hermione se acercó más y tocó su boca con sus dedos. Agarró su cara con las dos manos y lo empujó más cerca para adentró su lengua en la boca ajena. Él gimió y se movió con más fuerza y rapidez. El cambio repentino la empujó a otro intenso orgasmo; su corazón parecía que se iba a parar por un momento, pero en su lugar recuperó el aliento y gritó el nombre de Draco.

Él la miró con intensidad, moviéndose más y más rápido y disfrutando la imagen de puro placer que había en su cara. Draco no resistió mucho más. Su rostro se distorsionó mientras se corría dentro del cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer. Colapsó encima de su cuerpo, sin aliente, jadeando y sudando; descansando su cabeza en su pelo largo y marrón. Ella recuperó el aliento con rapidez y bajó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda. Su cabeza descansaba en la cima de la suya y ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición por un tiempo. Finalmente él rodó al espacio libre que había a su lado y envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su cintura. Hermione observó el dosel de la cama, analizando lo que acababa de hacer. Sonrió antes de quedarse dormida.

Se despertó tarde al día siguiente, Draco la había abrazado por la espalda toda la noche. Su cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo. Hermione había disfrutado mucho, pero estaba preocupada de pasar el día con él. No quería que él pensase que lo único que quería ahora era follar. Fue la excitación del momento. Algo de una noche. Fue cuidadosa de no despertarle cuando se levantó para usar el baño y darse una ducha.

Encendió la ducha, dejando el agua correr hasta que alcanzó la temperatura deseada antes de adentrarse en ella. El agua recorrió su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos que estaban algo resentidos; y se lavó el pelo antes de salir. Se puso la ropa anterior, una camisa y un pantalón de yoga antes de peinar su cabello y atarlo en una coleta floja. Se alegraba de ya no estar en el cuerpo de Pansy. Cuando salió del baño, él ya estaba despierto sentado en mitad de la cama y con mitad del cuerpo cubierto por la sábana a su alrededor.

—Buenos días —dijo él bostezando.

—Buenos días —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, como un tronco.

Se levantó y la sábana cayó. Ella se sonrojó ante la vista. Draco caminó a su lado en dirección al baño; pronto Hermione escuchó la ducha encendiéndose. La castaña comenzó a leer un libro mientras esperaba a que él saliese. Hubo un golpe en la puerta suave, seguido del timbre sonando. Alarmada, Hermione se escondió donde nadie la pudiese ver. Miró con cuidado, observando a Dribby llevando un carro con comida. La elfina dejó todo sobre la mesa y salió rápidamente de la habitación sin decir nada. Hermione estaba hambrienta así que fue rápidamente hasta los platos de comida. Poco después apareció Draco vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, mirando hambrientamente los platos.

—¡Genial! Estoy hambriento —dijo mientras se servía los huevos revueltos, una tostada y mermelada de fresa.

También preparó para ambos unas tazas de café. Hermione se sentó a su lado en el sofá y contempló todo en silencio, mirándolo en todo momento. Draco la pilló observándolo y sonrió. El desayuno fue consumido rápidamente y él condujo el carro fuera una vez que terminaron para que Dribby se lo llevase. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, sin saber que decir.

—Me gustó la salida de anoche al club —intentó ella.

—Ya, yo también. —Draco movió su cabeza de forma incómoda—. Mira, sobre anoche…

—No, está bien. Sé que el tema saldría tarde o temprano. —Hermione se sonrojó.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que todo está bien —dijo él con tranquilidad.

—Sí, está todo bien —aseguró ella dando vueltas a su café.

—No quiero que la situación sea incómoda, ambos somos adultos y es nuestra decisión hacer lo que hicimos con quien queramos.

—Lo sé.

—Así que… ¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

—Vale.

Se mantuvieron sentado sin hablar lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que un búho se paró en el borde de la ventana. Draco se acercó hasta allí y desató la nota. Era de Harry.

 _Draco y Hermione,_

 _no sé qué cojones está pasando, pero Steven Shanly apareció esta mañana aquí exigiendo que te arrestemos, Draco. Dijo que tú lo atacaste en un club en Londres anoche, pero sé que es imposible ya que te dije que te mantuvieses en cada con Hermione. Sin embargo, hay un testigo que te vio allí. Me apareceré allí dentro de poco para escuchar tu explicación._

 _Harry._

—Potter está molesto —le dijo a ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nuestra escapada anoche, Steven quiere poner cargos en mi contra. Al parecer tuvo un pequeño desencuentro sobre lo de ayer en el Ministerio esta mañana. Harry está en camino.

Minutos más tardes se escuchó un «pop» en el pasillo y Harry abrió la puerta, una mirada furiosa en su cara.

—¿Así que decidiste salir anoche y dejarla aquí sola otra vez? —se encaró.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué tengo casi seis testigos que confirman que le golpeaste a Steven Shanly en la nariz delante de una multitud?

—Bueno, estuvo allí pero no la dejé sola, ella vino conmigo. —Draco sonrió a Hermione que ahora se veía extremadamente culpable.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Harry—. ¡¿La sacaste de esta casa después de lo que pasó ayer en la tarde?! —Su cara estaba roja por el cabreo.

—No exageres, Potter. Le di una poción metamórfoga para que se viera como Pansy.

—¿Una qué?

—Para ser un auror eres bastante lento. Una poción metamórfoga. La convierte en una persona más tiempo que la poción multijugos. Mira, ella estaba comenzando a impacientarse de estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrada. Solo salimos por un rato. Nadie sabía que era ella.

—Entones, ¿por qué lo golpeaste? —preguntó Harry, sus brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, el idiota estaba ligando con ella, que pensaba que era mi pareja. Le dije que buscase a su esposa y dejase de tratar de follarse a cualquier cosa viviente. La llamó puta; y yo le llamé patético y le pegué. Simplemente eso.

—Merlín, ayúdame. —Harry rodó sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te va, Hermione?

—Bien. —Ella sonrió mirando a Draco que se sonrojó—. Pero tengo que hablar contigo. Quiero el divorcio. Quiero rellenar los papeles necesarios y programar una audiencia para ello.

Harry asintió.

—¿Sabes todo por lo que tendrás que pasar, verdad?

—Lo sé, Draco se ha ofrecido a testificar, y esperaba que tú también. No espero que admitas que ayudaste con todo esto, pero sí que me viste una semana antes de mi desaparición. Diles que notaste mis cortes y esas cosas. Estoy segura que todos los vendedores del mercado testificaron a mi favor también.

—Vale —dijo Harry—. Lo haré esta tarde. Iré a mi supervisor y le contaré que viniste a mí, que temes por tu vida y que por eso te escondes. No esperes que esto sea un proceso fácil —comentó antes de desaparecer.

—Nada es fácil para mí —suspiró ella mirando el fuego.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió a la oficina fue hacia su supervisor inmediatamente.

—Necesito hablar con usted, señor Nolan —dijo tocando la puerta.

—Pasa, y llama a William por favor. —Lo invitó a sentarse y él lo hizo.

—Encontré a Hermione Shanly, bueno, ella me encontró. —La expresión del señor Nolan era de sorpresa y alegría.

—Excelente, Potter, ¿dónde está para que podamos avisar a su marida y decirle que venga a buscarla? —Él alcanzó un trozo de papel.

—No, no puede enviarle una lechuza hasta que escuche toda la historia. No he sido completamente honesto con usted. Crecí con Hermione; su apellido era Granger en aquel momento. Fuimos a Hogwarts juntos por seis años. Ella conoció a Steven y se casaron. Estaba entrenando aquí, y ella estaba estudiando para ser sanadora. Poco después de su matrimonio, dejó la escuela y nos envió una lechuza a Ron y a mí para que no volviésemos a contactar con ella. Traté de hablar con ella en varias ocasiones pero nunca obtuve respuesta. Estaba preocupado, sin embargo pensé que sería capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, después de todo me ayudó a vencer a Voldemort.

»Una semana antes de su desaparición la encontré en un mercado a las afueran en el Londres muggle. Estaba delgada, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Sus brazos y cara estaban llenos de marcas, y tenía un labio roto. Actuó como si no quisiera verme, me dijo que tenía que ir a casa y preparar el almuerzo de su marido. Entonces, cuando escuché que había desparecido pensé que él le había hecho algo. Pero ella me contactó hoy y me dijo que estaba escondiéndose, no sé dónde, por todo el abuso que había sufrido. No me dio muchos detalles, pero sé que dice la verdad.

»También hablé con Draco Malfoy, al que Steven acusó de pegarle anoche en un club muggle de Londres. Él estaba allí con una cita, que Steven acosó durante la noche incluso cuando el señor Malfoy le había dejado claro que estaban juntos. Shanly llamó a su pareja «puta» y el señor Malfoy admite haberle pegado. Pienso que se lo merecía, también hubiera defendido a mi pareja en una situación así.

—Señor Potter, ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿No fue raptada?

—Así eso, ella lo dejó así no podría volver a pegarle —dijo Harry con amargura.

—Maldito cobarde —murmuró el señor Nolan y Harry se sorprendió por ello.

—Ella quiere que rellené los papeles del divorcio en su nombre, y que preparé una audiencia con la jueza. Pienso que es lo más apropiado.

—De acuerdo. Tiene mi permiso. Llama a los otros aurores y mándele un mensaje al señor Shanly. Si ella vuelve a contactar contigo dígale que también puede presentar cargos en su contra si así lo desea. —El supervisor volvió a centrarse en sus cosas, dejando todo eso en manos de Harry. Este volvió al cuartel de aurores.

—Atención todo el mundo. Acabo de venir de la oficina del señor Nolan. Me ha dado permiso para terminar con la búsqueda de Hermione Shanly así que retomen sus otros trabajos.

—¿La han encontrado? —preguntó alguien.

—Así es, pero no puedo explicarlo ahora. Gracias por su ayuda.

Cogió una pluma y un pergamino y se preparó para escribir la nota para Steven Shanly. Esto sería increíble, odiaba a ese tipo.

 _Señor Shanly,_

 _Es un placer infórmale que hemos localizado a su esposa Hermione. Ella ha venido a verme. Tenemos información interesante que ha salido a la luz y que usted olvidó comentarnos en sus declaraciones. Ella afirma que usted ha abusado de ella desde el día de la boda y creemos en su palabra. Ella tiene testigos que corroboran estos hechos y desea terminar cualquier relación con usted, por lo que está rellenando los papeles de divorcio. Estoy preparando la audiencia._

 _Buen día,_

 _Harry Potter._

 _Asistente del Jefe de aurores._

Lo envió con rapidez, deseando poder ver la expresión de Steven cuando leyese la carta. Se sentó en su escritorio, su postura recta y una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero que dentro de poco os pueda traer el nuevo capítulo :)**

 **¡No olvidéis comentar!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	10. Rage and Divorce

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido tiempo para nada.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **Traducido por: AliciaBlackM.**

 **Revisado por: El corrector de Word xD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de HP es de JotaKá. La historia es de cuteblngoddess.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE TRATAN TEMAS DELICADOS, LEES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Rage and Divorce (Furia y divorcio).**

Steven estaba trabajando cuando el búho apareció en su oficina. Llamó a su cliente que tenía varias cosas que decirle acerca de la ausencia de Hermione, antes de el mensaje que trajo el búho. Sus ojos examinaron las palabras tres veces antes de que las procese. «Divorcio», pensó. Oh, no, no se divorciaría. Arrugó el papel y llamó a uno de sus empleados para que se encargase de la tienda mientras él iba al Ministerio a resolver todo. Se desapareció con un "pop" y apareció en la entrada del Ministerio. Se dirigió con rapidez a la oficina de aurores, la nota arrugada todavía apretada en su mano. La puerta resonó con fuerza al abrirla de golpe y varios aurores pararon de trabajar, asombrados por su entrada. Steven se dirigió directamente al escritorio de Harry.

—¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? —le gritó a Harry. Varios de los compañeros del auror se movieron más cerca en caso de que necesitase ayuda.

—Creo que se explica por sí solo, señor Shanly. Hermione ha decidido que está harta de su abuso y ha pedido el divorcio. ¿Alguna pregunta? —sonrió en dirección a Steven.

—No me sonría, joder. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está mi mujer? —Golpeó sus puños contra el escritorio. Harry simplemente lo miró; se había enfrentado a Voldemort cara a cara, nada podía ser peor que eso.

—No sé dónde está y, si lo supiese, tampoco se lo diría. Me encontré con ella una semana antes de que desapareciese. Se veía horrible, compañero, muy delgada, llena de marcas, y pensé que solo un cobarde se atrevería a pegar a una mujer que es más pequeña que él.* Entonces te recordé, en la boda.

—¿Mi boda? ¿Cómo podrías saber algo sobre eso?

—Bueno, me alegra ver que no eres tan inteligente como parece. Estuve en tu boda, era el mejor amigo de Hermione en el colegio. Harry Potter. —Alzó su pelo para revelar la cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente.

—¿Harry Potter? Tendría que haberte reconocido desde el principio. Quiero hablar con tu supervisor. La estás escondiendo de mí. Tú siempre las has deseado, ¿no es así? —Steven estaba hablando en un tono misteriosamente calmado.

—No, ella era como mi hermana, y entonces recibí la carta pidiéndonos a Ron y a Hermione que nos alejásemos. Nunca supe el porqué hasta ahora. Además, mi supervisor sabe que fuimos amigos y me ha dado permiso para suspender la búsqueda y rellenar los papeles del divorcio en su nombre. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo papeleo que terminar —dijo Harry, girando en dirección a la pila de papeles a su lado.

La cara de Steven estaba de un sorpresivo color rojo.

—¡Me vas a decir dónde cojones está ahora mismo o…!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grupo de aurores posicionándose alrededor del escritorio de Harry, las varitas apuntando a la garganta de Steven. Les dedicó una mirada de desprecio antes de darse la vuelta sobre sus talones y largarse.

Caminó por la entrada, totalmente cabreado. ¡Cómo se atrevía esa pequeña zorra a contarle sobre su vida privada! Se merecía todas las palizas que había recibido. Era una mujer inútil, que necesitaba disciplina para saber qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Tampoco había sido una gran amante, siempre se tumbaba en la cama como un bulto inerte. Es por eso que pensó alternativas. Pero volviendo a ella, ¿de verdad pensaba que se divorciarían? No en esa vida. Jugaría a ser el marido bueno hasta que el jurado pensase que ella era propensa a los accidentes y que Potter la estaba encubriendo por ser amigos. Entonces, cuando la obligase a volver a la casa, esos dos días que pasó en el sótano no serían nada comparado con lo que tenía planeado. Steven salió fuera y se apareció en su casa para comenzar con sus planes.

* * *

Por otro lado, Draco y Hermione estaban teniendo un día duro. Todo lo que él hacía la ponía de los nervios. Draco estaba leyendo un libro en la silla al lado de la ventana cuando ella gritó:

—¡¿Podrías parar?!

La miró asombrado. Todo lo que había hecho fue cambiar de página.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Granger? —preguntó como lo haría su antiguo yo.

—Estás ahí haciendo todo ese ruido. Me está volviendo loca. Así que deja de hacerlo. —Ella volvió a su libro. Draco rodó los ojos antes de retomar su lectura. Hermione había estado dándole dolor de cabeza toda la mañana desde que Harry se fue. Tenía una ligera sospecha de que se encontraba cabreada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella había dicho que estaba bien con todo eso, pero él podía apreciar la guerra interna entra la buena, casta y que nunca cometería adulterio, Hermione, y la lujuriosa, que pronunciaba su nombre durante los orgasmos, Hermione. Claramente ella tenía problemas. El día nunca había pasado tan lento teniendo en cuenta que su única compañía no le hablaba. Se levantó y se estiró antes de dejar la habitación para pedir la cena. Cuando volvió Hermione estaba llorando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Nada, vete.

—Tenía que ocurrir algo.

—Nada que puedas arreglar.

—Déjame intentarlo.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Bien, no me lo cuentes —dijo él, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación.

—Espera, el problema eres tú. Esa es la razón por la cual no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —cuestionó volviendo a acercarse.

—No hiciste nada, soy yo. Estoy siendo una idiota por lo de anoche. —Hermione miró tímidamente a la alfombra.

—No hay nada malo con lo de anoche. Los dos somos adultos, nos divertimos, o al menos espero que lo hicieras.

Ella asintió entre lágrimas.

—¿Así que estás teniendo algún dilema moral?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, estás claramente cabreada por lo de anoche. Así que te debes sentir culpable porque todavía estás casada, aunque no deberías porque tu marido es un imbécil.

Hermione sonrió ante eso.

—O yo fui horroroso anoche y ahora deseas no haberte acostado conmigo.

—Claramente eso no es.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

—No sé qué sentir. Necesito controlar mis emociones y, ahora mismo, no lo estoy haciendo. No es sobre ti. Es algo que pasó hace un tiempo, algo que me cuesta superar. —Las lágrimas cayeron rápidas y libres. Draco miró alrededor, incómodo.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —Ella negó.

—No tienes por qué controlar tus emociones ahora. Sólo concéntrate en tu divorcio, entonces podrás descubrir cómo te sientes. —Trató de abrazarla, pero ella se encogió en el sillón. Él tomó eso como una señal de que tenía que dejarla ser.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa, Steven estaba realizando sus planes. Estaba en el sótano, sosteniendo su varita. Dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo. Del suelo al techo lleno de barras, con un candado sólido. Disfrutaría de encerrarla allí cuando se fuera a trabaja, y en ese momento decidió que también lo haría después del sexo. El resto del sótano había sido vaciado de cosas. Paredes vacías, ventanas cerradas. Nada a lo que ella pudiese mirar, o que pudiese hacer. Ella siempre quiso algo que estimulase su mente, y ahora eso le quitaría cualquier tipo de deseo de vivir. Entonces finalmente estaría rota. Él todavía estaba cabreada acerca de lo de Potter. Por supuesto que ella lo vio y volvió a él. Pero eso no pasaría otra vez. ÉL había sido demasiado indulgente, por supuesto. Había pensado en colocar una toalla y una sábana para ella, pero al final lo había rechazado. La haría _ganarse_ esa manta y rogar por sus derechos a un baño. Sonrió al pensar en ella allí tirada, toda para él. Hermione haría cosas que se había negado a hacer en el pasado. Y, si era posible, la embarazaría lo más rápido posible. Ella se había librado de ello por tres años, diciendo que no se sentía preparada para ser madre. Él había aceptado, queriéndola para él solo por un tiempo, pero se había acabado. Un año después de casarse, Hermione había quedado embarazada por error. Él había estado feliz, pero ella había vagado por la casa como un elfo devastado. Él, cabreado, la había empujado escaleras abajo y ella había quedado al final de éstas, sangrando. Había caminado hasta ella sonriendo y le había dicho que se limpiase y preparase la cena. La oyó llorar en las escaleras y después de una hora había aparecido con los ojos rojos por llorar. La había mirado y había gritado:

—¿¡POR QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS LLORANDO!? NO QUERÍAS A ESE JODIDO BASTARDO DE CUALQUIER MANERA, ¿O SÍ?

Le tomó otras doce horas en el sótano hasta que ella se recompuso y volvió a la rutina. Él no quiso herir a su hijo, pero no quería a su esposa caminando alrededor como un jodido zombi. Habían pasado casi dos años de ese accidente. Ya había terminado, así que subió las escaleras, para comenzar la segunda parte del plan.

* * *

Harry comenzó con todo el papeleo. Tenía que hacer todo su trabajo como normalmente, darle un artículo sólido al Profeta acerca de la desaparición de Hermione y enviar los papeles de divorcio al juzgado. Comenzó a escribir.

 **Nombre:** Hermione Granger Shanly.

 **Dirección:** 3434 Maple Lane, Londres.

 **Ocupación:** Ama de casa.

 **Fecha de boda:** 12 de junio de 2002

 **Nombre del esposo:** Steven Shanly

 **Razón para el divorcio:** Abuso y violación.

 **Testigos que desea llamar a declarar:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, vendedores del mercado a las afueras de Londres, pero como estos son muggles se pedirá una declaración por escrito.

 **Tipo de vista requerida, tache una:**

 **X Desengaño (sin niños o propiedades involucradas)**

 **Divorcio con niños y propiedades incluidos.**

 **Divorcio sin hijos, pero con propiedades compartidas.**

 **Anulación, matrimonio con duración menor a un año.**

 **Juro ante este juzgado que las declaraciones que hago son verdaderas ante mi correcto saber y entender, y sin ningún tipo de incertidumbre, y serán presentadas en el juicio.**

 **FIRMA.**

Entonces miró a la pila de papeles, y mandó un mensaje a Hermione. Necesitaba que ella mirase todos esos documentos y los firmase antes de presentarlos ante el jurado. Miró a la ventana después de que el búho se fuese y se volvió a sentar para escribir su declaración para El Profeta. Una hora después estaba caminando por la entrada para dar con los reporteros, para su suerte, Rita Skeeter había sido despedida años atrás, pero alguno de los periodistas eran igual de malos.

—Gracias por venir, damas y caballeros. Si pudiera tener su atención les daría toda la información acerca del caso. Podrán hacer sus preguntas al final, si queda tiempo.

Hubo un momento de mucho jaleo entre la gente antes de que se calmase.

—Hoy a temprana hora Hermione Shanly me vino a ver. Quería aclarar algunas cosas sobre su supuesto secuestro. Ella, claramente, no había sido secuestras, sino que dejó a su marido y se escondió.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo.

—Me dijo que su marido, Steven Shanly, había abusado de ella y la había violado desde hace tres años, el tiempo que ha durado su matrimonio. Finalmente había tenido suficiente y se escapó. Se ha estado escondiendo desde entonces. He sido testigo de las marcas y cortes en su cuerpo una semana antes de su desaparición, y esta mañana el señor Shanly vino a mi oficina y me amenazó delante de mis compañeros. Hasta que el divorcio sea aprobado, Hermione Shanly se mantendrá oculta y sin atender a cualquier rueda de prensa. Gracias. Responderé sus preguntas ahora.

—Señor Potter, ¿cómo es que notó sus marcas y su situación de abuso una semana antes de su desaparición?

—Bueno —dijo Harry—, me encontré con ella en un mercado a las afueras de Londres. ¿Siguiente?

—Tenemos información que afirma que usted conocía a la señora Shanly/Granger desde la escuela, ¿es eso verdad?

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso, sigamos.

—¿Qué timos de abuso presentada la señora Shanly?

—Uno que se mantendrá oculto hasta que el divorcio sea aprobado. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, ¿tenía ella planeado esconderse por su cuenta u obtuvo algún tipo de ayuda de, digamos, un amante?

—No, lo planeó por su cuenta, y no tiene ningún amante. Esto es un caso estrictamente de bausa. Gracias, tenga un buen día. —Harry los echó.

—Malditos pajarracos. —Hizo una mueca mientras volvía a su oficina.

* * *

Un búho estaba picoteando con furia en la ventana de Draco.

—Es de Harry —dijo él, dándole la carta a Hermione. La abrió al momento y leyó su contenido.

—Son mis papeles del divorcio, tengo que firmarlos.

Draco le tendió un bolígrafo.

—Ahí tienes.

Ella dudó, presionando el bolígrafo en el punto donde tendría que firmar. Mordió su labio inferior.

—Venga, firma. —Él apretó su brazo, pero ella le dedicó una mala mirada.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Quizá él puede cambiar, se veía muy preocupado por mí en el Profeta.

—Mi padre era muy bueno con mi madre por unos días después de atacarla, pero nunca paró, no hasta que murió. Pero haz lo que quieras, si te gusta ese tipo de cosa, entonces vuelve con él —dijo Draco con amargura.

—No es eso, ¿pero divorciarme? —comentó ella, sus ojos completamente abiertos y mirando a Draco en busca de apoyo que no llegó. Estaba furioso con el hecho de que ella considerase volver con él después de todo lo ocurrido, después de lo del club. Imprenten sacudió la cabeza.

—Es tu decisión —dijo con simpleza. Ella se mantuvo sentada durante un largo instante antes de poner su nombre en los papeles, y enviarlos, junto a su anillo, con el búho de Draco.


	11. Reliving the past

**¡Hola! Sé que he vuelto a tardar bastante en actualizar pero me he encontrado sumergida en unas semanas de exámenes bastante intensas y no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE TRATA DE FORMA EXPLÍCITA UN TEMA MUY DELICADO, EN CASO DE QUE NO SE VEAN CAPACES DE LEERLOS NO DUDEN EN SALTARSE ESA PARTE.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La historias es de cuteblngoddess.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Reliving the past. (Reviviendo el pasado).**

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione firmaba sus papeles del divorcio, Steven estaba trabajando en la segunda parte de su plan. Tenía que conseguir que saliera de su escondite. ¿Pero cómo? Se sentó y pensó acerca de ello durante un largo rato antes de que se le ocurriera algo. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo, disculparse con Potter y hacer que organizase una reunión para discutir el "divorcio". Diría que lo aceptaba y que quiere que termine cuanto antes. Y luego, cuando solo estuviesen él, Potter y Hermione, la agarraría y se marcharía con ella. Ah, pero el problema en su plan era que el Ministerio sabía dónde vivía. Y su hermosa jaula la estaba esperando allí. Se escondería por unas semanas, hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Tal vez le borraría la memoria a Potter y la de Hermione, así ella se olvidaría de todo eso del divorcio. Sin previo aviso sus planes se iban por el desagüe. La primera página del Profeta era un artículo sobre él y Hermione.

 **Hermione Shanly alega abuso por parte de su marido.**

 _En una conferencia de prensa hoy, Harry Potter, mano derecha del jefe de los aurores, declaró que Hermione Granger Shanly ha sido localizada. El Sr. Potter afirma que su antigua amiga de Hogwarts se acercó a él, afirmando que había dejado a su marido por abusos constantes e inimaginables. El Sr. Potter dijo que la Sra. Shanly continuará escondida hasta que el divorcio sea definitivo. Según fuentes internas, ella cuenta con varios testigos del abuso recibido, que serán convocados durante la audiencia. Su esposo, el Sr. Steven Shanly, a quién se ha visto rogando las últimas semanas por el regreso de su esposa, es dueño de una tienda en el callejón Diagon llamada "El boticario del Mago Solitario". Nuestras fuentes también dicen que ha sido visto algunas noches en varios pubs de Londres con muchas mujeres jóvenes de su brazo. Toda esta situación resulta sospechosa, al menos es la opinión de este periodista. Os mantendremos informados sobre los últimos acontecimientos._

Su cara se congeló en una mueca furiosa. Qué mencionaran su negocio y lo del abuso en el mismo artículo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Era consciente que la gente confiaba en las cosas que leían en el Profeta. Y lo habían estado siguiendo a los clubs nocturnos. Maldita sea, se preguntó con cuántas mujeres lo habrían visto. Había follado a una detrás del callejón de un club. ¡Mierda! Esperaba que no hubieran visto eso. Se vería muy mal frente al consejo. Su plan de verla antes del divorcio se había ido al infierno Se sentó otra vez y rebuscó en su cerebro cómo hacer que volviera a casa. Pero nada llegó a él. Miró a su alrededor, había platos por todas partes y no había comido algo decente en semanas. Y realmente le jodía carecer de sus actividades nocturnas en el dormitorio. Se dejó caer en su silla y de nuevo. Estaba jodido.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, junto a la bañera, en la casa de Malfoy. Sostenía sus rodillas contra su pecho y lloraba. Habían pasado exactamente dos años desde que él la empujó por los escalones causando el aborto. Recordó haber pronunciado ese hechizo y descubrir que estaba embarazado. Al principio había estado feliz, pero después pensó en cómo sería la vida con un bebé. ¿Lo trataría igual que a ella? Ese pensamiento la ahogaba en la pena. Caminó como la mujer más triste del planeta durante unos días, y él se dio cuenta. Preguntó qué le pasaba y se lo dijo, no tenía sentido mentir. Él la abrazó como lo hacía antes de casarse. Le dijo que era mejor que fuera un niño. Como si ella tuviese control sobre eso, fueron sus nadadores los que determinaron el sexo del bebé*. Pero no dio su opinión sobre eso. Solo sonrió y asintió, como una muñeca Barbie demente. Pero ella no podía alejar la idea de su hijo siendo abusado como ella, y cuando él vio que su actitud no mejoraba la siguió y la tiró por las escaleras. Aterrizó de golpe contra el rellano. Un dolor extremo invadió su abdomen. Gritó mientras salía sangre de su ropa interior. Tenía dos meses. Lloró y se apretó la barriga, y él pasó a su lado indiferentemente, preguntándole cuándo terminaría la cena. Casi se arrastró hasta el baño pequeño, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Estaban llenos de sangre. Se sentó en el inodoro y la sangre continuó saliendo de ella. Lloró más de una hora antes de poder calmarse y dirigirse a la cocina dónde él estaba esperándola. Sus ojos la fulminaban.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS LLORANDO AHORA?! ¡¿NO QUERÍAS A ESE PEQUEÑO BASTARDO, NO?! —Le había gritado. Ella se rompió otra vez y él la condujo al sótano, gritando y golpeando todo, y la encerró allí. Doce horas después la dejó salir. Hermione había colapsado en el escalón final, un charco de sangre debajo de ella. Sus muslos y ropa interior estaban cubiertos de sangre seca. Steven dijo que era una guarra y que se fuese a bañar. Hermione no respondió. Pero, al poco rato, se arrastró por los desvencijados escalones y él la miró con tal repugnancia que se sintió más detestable que el animal más inferior. Subió las escaleras e hizo lo que él le dijo antes de volver para poder preparar el desayuno. Ya se le hacía tarde. Era la última vez que dejaría que algo así sucediese. Después del sexo de todas las noches, realizaba el hechizo anticonceptivo. No haría pasar a un niño por nada de eso. Un golpe en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad.

—Granger, ¿estás bien? Llevas ahí un largo rato. ¿Quieres que Dribby te traiga algo para el estómago? —preguntó Draco con cierta preocupación.

—No, estoy viendo. —Suspiró, tratando de recuperarse. No le había dicho a nadie sobre el bebé y no quería tener que explicar sus lágrimas ahora. Se echó agua en la cara, se secó y regresó al dormitorio. Él la miró, tratando de descifrar su estado de ánimo. Debió decidir que parecía demasiado cabreada como para acercarse, porque caminó hasta el baño. Se sentó frente al fuego, mirando las llamas hasta que le dolieron los ojos. Y cuando él regresó del baño, decidió que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

—Draco, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —Draco la miró a los ojos color caramelo, y notó que estaban rojos por el llanto. Esperaba que no fuera otra vez por lo de la noche anterior.

—¿Puedo contarte algo? —Sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre y parecía a punto de llorar otra vez.

—Supongo que se trata de…

—No, no se trata de la otra noche. Se trata de algo que sucedió hace un par de años. —Sollozó.

—De acuerdo.

—Hace dos años, Steven, bueno él… y yo… —No podía hacerlo. Quería decirle por qué estaba actuando así. Pero todos esos años de abusos la habían acostumbrado a no compartir su dolor. Sin embargo, pensó que Draco la entendería y la estrecharía entre sus brazos, dejando atrás el pasado.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Él mató a mi bebé! —soltó y sollozó abiertamente, abrazándolo. Draco estaba aturdido. No se esperaba eso. Sintió sus húmedas lagrimas empapar su camisa, y le acarició el pelo con dulzura. ¿Qué quería decir con que había matado a su bebé? ¿Había más cargos que podía presentar contra él? Quizá conseguirlo un boleto directo a Azkaban. Su atención volvió a ella, que hiperventilada en su pecho.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó, tratando de su espiral de dolor.

—Yo… estaba embarazado y… él me empujó por las escaleras, yo… sangré. —Continuó sollozando, murmurando palabras entre las lágrimas. Sintió una mezcla de odio y asco a Steven. Pero tenía que dejar eso de lado, ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba consuelo. Y eso es exactamente lo que le proporcionó. Puso su mandíbula sobre su cabeza y besó su cabelló. Hermione se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras sollozaba. Draco la envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazo muy cerca, justo como ella quería.

—Lo siento mucho —le susurró. Ella no respondió, pero apretó su agarre a si alrededor, presionando su rostro contra su pecho. Inhaló su aroma, que era una mezcla muy reconfortante de almizcle y pino. No sabía por qué ese olor la hacía sentir mejor, pero lo hizo. También tenía algo que ver la forma en la que estaba siendo abrazada. Apretado, pero no sofocante. Cálido, pero no muy suave. Estaría feliz de estar ahí todo el día. No tenía hambre. Su apetito había sido arruinado con los pensamientos acerca del bebé. Tendría casi un año y medio. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, pero Draco no hizo nada para pararla. Se sentó en el sofá por más de tres horas, abrazándola y escuchándola llorar. Finalmente ella se enderezó y miró esos ojos de acero fundido. Se sentido de alguna manera aliviada. Necesitaba sacar eso desde hacía dos años.

—Lamento haber soltado todo eso contigo. —Jadeó suavemente, secándose los ojos con su camisa.

—No lo hagas. No puedo creer que te lo hayas guardado por dos años. —Extendió la mano y le limpió la mejilla con el pulgar. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo otra vez, y ella agarró su mano y besó sus dedos suavemente, sonriéndole ligeramente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la agarró por la cabeza para que descansara sobre su pecho. Sus constantes latidos y su respiración la ayudaron a quedarse dormida en paz.

Se despertó a eso de las once de la noche, sorprendida de que Draco aún estuviera debajo de ella. Él también se había quedado dormido. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Llamó a Dribby, solo diciendo su nombre, y llegó lista para servir. «Los elfos domésticos son muy extraños», pensó.

—Dribby, nos perdimos la cena. ¿Puedes prepararnos algo si no es demasiado problema? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Oh, señorita, no es problema en absoluto, puedo preparar lo que quiera. Puedo prepararlo...

—Con algo de lo que le gusta a Draco estaremos bien, gracias. —Sonrió al elfo doméstico que se inclinó antes de salir de la habitación. Hermione se levantó para ir al baño. Sus piernas y brazos estaban agarrotados por estar demasiado tiempo acostados en el sofá. Usó el baño y cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo.

—Te ves horrible —se dijo, salpicándose agua en la cara. Se desvistió rápidamente y encendió la ducha. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos cansados mientras lavaba su cuerpo y su cabello. Cuando terminó, salió y se envolvió en una toalla. Deseó haber tenido algo agradable para usar esa noche. Lo único que tenía era el vestido de abuela que Draco le había comprado el primer día que ella se quedó allí. Pero, de repente, una idea estalló en su cabeza. Ella corrió al dormitorio de al lado y agarró algo de Pansy. No era algo que le gustase del todo, pero era la única cosa que se le ocurría, no tenía ganas de ser ella misma esta noche. Él había sido tan amable con ella y quería verse bien para él, una forma de recompensárselo. Miró hacia el pasillo (Draco había dejado de cerrar las puertas hacía mucho tiempo) y vio que no había nadie allí. Caminó de puntillas y encontró una habitación grande, de color crema y blanco, con adornos dorados. Ella abrió el armario. Nada. Los cajones parecían estar igual, hasta que llegó a los de la mesita de noche. Había dos camisones allí. Uno rojo, transparente con rosas y una tanga a juego.

 _«Uh, no»_ , pensó. _«Demasiado Pansy»._

Y el otro, era largo, de satén verde con un escote profundo y tanga a juego. Tenía tiras anchas, y la espalda estaba tan baja que casi le tocaba el coxis. Perfecto. Se lo puso y luego fue al tocador, donde aplicó un poco de maquillaje y un poco de perfume. Miró hacia el pasillo. Nadie a la vista. Volvió a la habitación, donde un momento después apareció Dribby con una bandeja. La elfina lo dejó sobre la mesa, sonrió mirando a Hermione de pies a cabeza antes de decir:

—Le queda mucho mejor que a la señorita Pansy —dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta nuevamente. Se dirigió al sofá para despertar a Draco.

—Draco, la cena está aquí; nos quedamos dormidos. Despierta.

Él levantó la cabeza, atontado.

—¿Huh? —Bostezó ampliamente antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche. Le pedí a Dribby que preparara algo. —Levantó la tapa de la bandeja y reveló una amplia gama de alimentos, todos los favoritos de Draco. Miró la bandeja y luego a ella. Como si acabara de verla por primera vez. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él la observó de la cabeza a los pies. Draco silbó.

—Wow, Granger, quiero decir, Hermione, te ves bien.

—Gracias —dijo ella sonrojándose y preparándole un plato de comida.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe esto?

—Sé que he sido bastante difícil de vivir recientemente, y solo quería que supieras cuánto aprecio tu amistad y apoyo. —Le sonrió mientras le entregaba su plato.

—No tenías que hacer todo esto —dijo tomando un bocado.

—Sí, lo debía. Te he utilizado como mi pañuelo para las lágrimas hoy, y desde que llegué aquí. Nunca he tenido a nadie con quien hablar. Ni siquiera Harry y Ron porque en la escuela, eran sus problemas los que tenía que escuchar. Mis problemas se hicieron a un lado. Y bueno, solo quería agradecértelo. —Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Él tragó rápidamente.

—De nada.

Ambos comieron como las personas hambrientas que eran y media hora más tarde se desplomaron en el sofá juntos agarrándose el vientre. Ella colocó su cabeza contra su pecho. Se sentía tan segura. Hermione levantó su camisa y besó su estómago, haciéndolo reír. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La mujer se encogió de hombros y besó su pecho tirando de su camisa por encima de su cabeza. Él alzó una ceja hacia ella, pero no le prestó atención. Pronto Hermione encontró sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras besaba su pecho y cuello. Él cerró los ojos, sin mirarla. Sabía que no debería permitir que continuara. Ella no estaba en estado emocional para tomar esta decisión de nuevo, pero Merlín, era tan sexy y deseable en este momento. Él iría tan lejos, y luego lo detendría. Ambos merecían un poco de felicidad. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos y pronto la castaña estaba lamiendo su labio inferior, mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

 _«Maldición, huele tan bien. ¿Por qué me hace esto?»_ , se cuestionó el hombre.

Sus manos recorrieron su cabello tirando de sus rizos rubios un poco bruscamente. Era un lado de ella que no sabía que existía, pero le gustaba. Hermione mordió y chupó a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula de nuevo, dejando marcas rojas y moradas a medida que avanzaba.

 _«Sabe tan bien»_ , pensó.

La castaña tiró de sus pantalones de chándal, pero no se movieron. Levantó la vista y lo vio sujetándolos. La mujer lo miró perpleja.

—Pensé que querías... —comenzó, pero él la interrumpió.

—No creo que debas estar haciendo esto —dijo.

—Quiero.

—Puedes pensar eso, pero después de lo que sucedió la última vez, no sé.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora —dijo ella besando a su mandíbula, debilitando su resistencia.

—¿De qué forma?

—Simplemente lo son. —Hermione alcanzó su mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y lo sintió, se estaba poniendo duro. Draco dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

 _«¿Por qué ella le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Y por qué no estaba simplemente sentado y divirtiéndose? ¿Había perdido su toque de Malfoy?»_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando reaccionó ella había bajado sus bóxers lo suficiente para que ella lamiera la punta de su miembro; él había tomado una decisión. Tendría que detenerla. Él le explicaría que no era ella, Merlín, seguro que no. Ambos necesitaban controlar sus emociones y descubrir qué estaba pasando. Entonces, de repente, su boca tomó toda su erección en su boca. Él la agarró de la cabeza y pasó los dedos por sus mechones rizados. La castaña lo estaba lamiendo arriba y abajo de su eje; miró hacia abajo y la vio allí, Hermione Granger, dándole cabeza. Fue demasiado para él manejar todo en un día. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo. Oh, Dios, su boca se sentía bien. No había experimentado algo así en mucho tiempo. Pasó su lengua por la cabeza y la rodeó varias veces antes de volver a descender. Tenía que detener esto, pero no pudo. Ella alejó sus labios de él y besó el camino de regreso a su boca, donde hundió su lengua, girando con la suya. Draco la agarró por los hombros.

—Para, no podemos hacer esto de nuevo —dijo mirándola a los ojos color caramelo que le suplicaban.

* * *

 **Sorry si encontráis algún fallo, estoy tratando de escribir y actualizar todo lo que pueda y no tengo tiempo de revisar.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Besos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
